A Cold Heartless Dangerous Mikan
by erika-chan12
Summary: CHAPTER 24 IS OUT! HAVE FUN! "Bye Natsume" leaning against the side of her door as Natsume heads out of her territory gave her a kiss on the cheek
1. Tough Sakura Meets High & Mighty Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen Alice**

The gang is 15 years old

Check yes Juliet- we the kings

**CHAPTER 1**

KKKRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG….

I pressed the off button of my alarm clock and lazily sat on my bed and muttering bunch of colorful words…Well, who could blame me today is the start of the school year and I'm a new student in a very elite school which is Gakuen Alice. I hate this school seeing kids so into fashion and all. Don't care about other people but themselves. God! I hate them.

Ok cut this crap maybe your wondering who the hell am I. I am Mikan Sakura the daughter of Yuka and Akira Sakura. My mom is a well known pianist all over the world and my father is a business man. We owned one of the hotels here in New York and a bunch of malls all over the world. Maybe your freaking out how rich I am and how lucky I am but your wrong first of all this whole shit being rich and parents known all over the world is a bunch of crap. I can only see my parents once a year because of their concerts and all and my dad doing business all over the world. So this is me Mikan Sakura nothing but crap.

I got up from bed lazily, dragging my feet to the bathroom. After minutes I grab a piece of loose shirt, baggy pants, sneakers and the cap that means everything to me. Why is it important? Hotaru gave it to me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slid my hands inside my bag, rummaged it and desperately searched for my cell phone beeping simultaneously.

"Why did you call?" I asked

"Neh Mikan aren't you happy that I called you?" Anna asked while pouting cutely. The people around them are staring at the twins; Anna didn't even realize that the crowd is staring at them while her twin sister Nonoko just rolled her eyes.

"Not likely" I said while ignoring the stares that I got from the people

"Meanie, how are you Mikan?" Anna asked while looking at her nails

"Bored and you?" I said while crossing the street and heads for Starbucks

"Totally excited!" Anna exclaimed

"And why is that?" I asked rather boredly

"It's because we are mmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm. Hey Mikan! Nonoko said while holding her sisters mouth.

"What is your sister being excited about?" I asked thinking that they are hiding something from me

"Nothing she's just being Anna hahaha" Nonoko laughed nervously

"Oh alright" I said while ordering some Frappuccino. They really have something in plan but I'm too lazy to argue to Nonoko

"Alright Mikan got to go our mom is calling us" Nonoko said and finally freed Anna's mouth from her grasp.

"Ok bye then" I said while sipping my coffee and heading to my infamous school

"Byebye" Nonoko said while Anna shouted bye at Mikan because of her sister holding the phone far away from her.

I looked at my wrist watch and it says 08:05am and school starts at 8am. I know that I'm already late so why bother running when in fact I'm consider late when I get to class. I just shrugged it off and walked with my same pace. I grab my Ipod, stuck some earphones in my ears, turned it on and listened to the song Check yes Juliet to the maximum volume in my Ipod and let the music rip my ears. Like I care.

_**(A/N: Anna and Nonoko are Mikan's friends since Hotaru left her to study in London. The twins (for short) are in Canada having a vacation but they'll be returning soon coz classes are resuming.)**_

I walked to the hallway staring at the piece of paper that the principal's secretary gave to me. I'm walking aimlessly in the hallway looking for my classroom and there I found it thank God, just about inches apart before I touch the door knob the door suddenly burst open revealing dark crimson orbs staring straight at my hazel brown eyes.

"Move… You're in my way" said the guy with raven hair

"You move" I said. Who does he think he is!

"OMG! New girl ordered The Natsume Hyuuga!" Said a girl with black hair

The class started murmuring things like "what will Natsume do?" And stuff like that…

"Don't order me around" he said it firm and strong. I saw his hand ready to push me aside so I immediately move to the other side avoiding his hand to touch my shoulder.

"Same to you don't order me around Hyuuga and don't touch me" I said coldly not minding the glares I received from my classmates. Hyuuga walked passed me together with the blond boy.

Great! My day is already ruined thanks to that Hyuuga boy! I went inside the room and all girls are glaring hard at me but I just rolled my eyes and look for a vacant seat. I saw one at the back and walked pass the girls who until now are glaring hard at me. So annoying.

"Hey you!" said a girl with green eyes

I keep thinking about Hotaru when suddenly somebody screamed at someone.

"New girl!" Said the girl

Oh! Ok it's me "What?" I asked annoyed

"You do not have the right to talk to Natsume or even follow him". Said the fuming green eyes girl

"Why? Are you his girlfriend? And who are you?" I said coldly

"No! But soon! I am Shouda Sumire the president of Natsume and Ruka fan club" said Sumire proudly

"I'll call you Permy and I will not talk or even trail to your boyfriend soon-to-be" I said getting really annoyed.

"PEEEEEEER-"Sumire was cut because of Narumi who step inside the room. Permy glared at me then to Narumi-sensei and went of to her sit annoyed. I who just went back at staring the window thinking about Hotaru my best friend in the entire world who is now in London studying.

-FLASHBACK: (5 years ago) -

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ Mikan rang the door bell of Imai's mansion. Mikan saw Hotaru's maids we're putting luggage's in a limousine.2 questions were lingering in Mikan's mind it's either Hotaru is moving or just having a vacation . Mikan stick to the second thought and head towards The Imai's door and hurried to the stairs and went straight to Hotaru's room.

"Ohayo Ho-" Mikan was cut because she is now seeing Hotaru packing her clothes and Mikan exclaimed

"Hotaru! Why didn't you invited me!" Mikan said fuming.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hotaru calmly

"You! You will go to a vacation and you didn't ask me to come with you! You're a meanie" Mikan pouted

"Baka. I am not going to a vacation I will study at London for 5 years" Hotaru said

Mikan just stared at her after 1 min. tears came rolling to her chocolate brown eyes. "Wh…aaattt you're leaving me?" Mikan look at her best friend

"Baka! It's only 5 years" said Hotaru

"Only 5 years? That's long Hotaru I wouldn't…sniff…know what to do without…sniff… you." Mikan said

"Shut up! Why wouldn't you know what to do! You're a smart girl and stop crying will you, you look 100% uglier put a bright smile in your face." Hotaru said

Mikan wiped her tears and put a bright smile to her lovely face. "Is this enough?" Mikan asked

"Much better. Now help me pack my clothes up" Hotaru said

"I'll miss you" Mikan said after they finished packing

"I'll miss you too Mikan" Hotaru said and hugged her best friend

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Ohayo class! We have a new student today please stand up and introduce yourself" said their sensei Narumi

"Nakahara Mikan" I said while looking at my classmates. I used a different surname coz I don't like people befriending me because of the money so I decided to just use a different surname and the faculty agreed to this. Just to let you know.

"Class? Do you have any questions that you would like to ask to Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked the class

A boy with a punk look raise his hands up

"Francis?" Narumi said

"Why are you wearing boys clothes? Are you a lesbian?" He asked

"I don't like wearing short skirts and sleeveless and all that girly girl clothes and no I am not a lesbian". I said

"Anymore question?" Narumi asked. No one raise their hand so he let Mikan sat back down.

I sat back down again and stared at the window wondering what Hotaru is doing.

I saw Narumi left after I introduced myself. He is like a gay teacher. I didn't realized that a terror teacher had entered the class. I'm busy thinking about Hotaru and that Hyuuga boy. That arrogant, stupid Hyuuga!

Jinno who is scrutinizing the class saw Mikan spacing out he wrote a very very very hard problem and…

"Miss Nakahara". Jinno said

"Huh? What?" I asked confused

"Answer the problem" Jinno said calmly

I got up and walk through the board lazily. I grabbed the chalk that Jinno handed to me. I read the problem once and after that I started answering the problem and after a few minutes I walk back to my sit again and went off to my own little world.

"It's just an easy problem that anyone can solve" I said to jin-jin while looking outside the window

_Your wrong coz no one in this class didn't understand the problem and can't definitely answer this one_ Jinjin thought

_Another genius _the students thought all at the same time. As for Jinno he nodded and let the new girl wander in her own world.

"Finally the school bell rang!" I said sarcastically just enough for me to hear

CRRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKK! My bones we're so stressed up! I fixed my things, got my books and walked to the hallway. So many people we're shouting and chit chatting. Who could blame them it is already dismissal.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** Hope you like my first chapter. Please review! REVIEW! Oh! And sorry for the errors.


	2. The Return of her Friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**CHAPTER 2**

I put my hands inside my pocket and walk to my condo unit. I don't like staying in our huge mansion because it's only me and the maids who are living there so I came up on an idea to live in a condominium near my school. How do I get money? Simple my parents give me allowance that is way way that I need every month. I have my own car but just stick to walking and besides if I use it all the people will stare at it so I just left it in our mansion.

I walked inside the elevator and pressed the 28th floor while I listened to some music in my Ipod. Finally I'm walking now to my room press the key inside the lock and slid in.

"SURPRISE!"

I was totally in the period of shock! Speechless. I saw my friends Anna and Nonoko but that didn't surprise the hell out of me coz they are just gone in about a month. I was deeply surprised because a certain girl with raven hair is there drinking a cup of tea.

Surprise Hotaru said with an expressionless face. It doesn't look like she's happy on the outside but I could sense that she is happy to see me.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you" I whispered to her. I'm expecting Hotaru not to reply back but to my surprise she hugged me tightly and replied back "I miss you too, you idiot."

"We're all studying in Gakuen Alice!" Anna exclaimed

"When will you start?" I asked

"Tomorrow" Hotaru said bluntly

"Oh… alright" I said

"Tell us what happened to you today!" Anna said

"Nothing much just the same old stuff" I said

"Spill" Hotaru said

"Where's Nonoko?" I asked. Wondering where she'd gone to.

"I'm here!" She said while turning the cap of the bottle of water and sipping some water in her dry throat. "So Mikan you heard Hotaru, Now Spill!" She said while sitting in the sofa.

"I met this Hyuuga guy who is so full of himself!" I exclaimed no longer hiding the pissed side of me whenever I mention his name.

"Is he hot!" Anna asked

"No! Definitely not!" I said "And he got this arrogant attitude!" I added

"Yah yah yah! Mikan we get it! You hate this Hyuuga guy who is so arrogant and full of himself" Nonoko said

"Right!" I said

"What is his first name?" Hotaru asked. Hotaru is thinking

"I think its Natsume yah! Natsume Hyuuga is his name!" I said

Hotaru raised her brow, Nonoko spit out the water which she is drinking and Anna's jaw dropped. I laughed so hard! I am somewhat surprised on their reaction coz their reactions are so funny.

"You don't know him?" Hotaru asked

"Let me guess is he a model, a singer, an actor, a gajillionaire?" I said sarcastically. I saw Nonoko ran to the bathroom and got a bundle of tissue and started wiping the floor.

"All of it, he is a full time model and an actor, he have a band, he is the vocalist there and their family owned the Hyuuga corp." Hotaru said. Now it's my turn to be shocked. My jaw dropped. I can't believe it that this Hyuuga guy is an actor, a model, a vocalist and owned the Hyuuga corp. well that makes sense since his last name is Hyuuga.

"What!" I exclaimed once I recovered my senses

"It's true Mikan, haven't you heard about him?" asked Nonoko now sitting beside Anna

"No!" I said

"Makes sense" Nonoko said

"yeah coz she is so not into fashion, magazines and even television." Said Anna

"Honestly, Mikan, what do you do?" Nonoko asked curiosity begins to eat her

"Sleep, net, listen to my Ipod, skate boarding and playing the guitar" I said

We chatted and all, all through out the night. When I saw the clock it's already 11:00pm! OMG! For christ sake we still have classes tomorrow!

"Guys…" I said. None of them paid attention to me.

"Guys!" I said louder. Now I got their attention. "It's already 11pm and we still have classes". They look at the clock and…

"WWWWHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! Why didn't you tell us?" They said in unison

"I just did" I said

"Ok Mikan bye!" they said while Hotaru is already at the door.

"Bye" I said while heading to the door to escort them out.

"Jane!" They all said well not all. I saw them head to the other side of my room and to the other and to the other, they slid their keys in the hole and there they are in their rooms. We are being separated by walls. I jump over the bathroom and put my pj's and here I am lying in my bed and ready for a cozy sleep.

WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Anna screamed

What the! I hurried out of the door and banged the door of Anna. "Hey Anna! What happened to you!" I screamed not minding the people looking at me because I'm still in my sleep wears. Anna went out of the room with fully clothed.

"What the hell, Mikan! Why are you not yet ready! We will be late!" Anna said while Hotaru and Nonoko are fully dressed went out of their rooms and me still in pjs.

"Like I care being late" I said sarcastically

"Oh no you won't be late" Anna said while dragging me to my room

"Where are you taking me!" I said

"Where else? Your bathroom of course. Now change!" Anna said

"I don't want to! It's too early and besides the teacher won't mind" I said while going out of my bathroom and layed once again on my bed.

"You'll go change or I'll hit you with my baka gun?" Hotaru said putting daggers at me

"Ok guys wait up!" I said while hurriedly went to the bathroom

The four of us are now seated in Starbucks drinking our own coffees. Let me tell you about our clothes I wearing my boyish outfit, Hotaru is wearing a dress such as those gothic people, Anna is in all girly girl while her twin is in a punk rock style.

"Hey, Guys don't you want to watch a movie later?" Nonoko ask

"Yeah! I want too watch "The Vampire Assistant"" I said

"Me, too" said Anna and Nonoko in unison

"I'm staying at my room" Hotaru said

"Please, please, please Hotaru come with us please..." the three said while in a puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Hotaru said

"Yes!" The three said while their fist is hanging in the air

"Come on, We'll be late" Hotaru said while standing up and getting her bag

All of them went out of starbucks and headed for school the people are being dazzled by their beauty except for Mikan of course. They reached the school they are in each section so they are not classmates but they agreed to see each other when breaks.

I walked to my noisy class. Dump my bag and did a sleeping position. The entire student stopped chatting; all I can hear are the tapping of someone's feet while he/she is walking. I thought the teacher had arrived so I sat straight but I was wrong it wasn't the teacher who made the noise died down it's just this crap person Hyuuga Natsume. I was amazed by him coz the moment he stepped inside the room no more loud noise can be heard it is just now that I want to thank him.

He is getting near me, well that's because he sits at my back and just now I realized that he stopped walking and stared disgustingly at my bag.

"Remove your bag I can't get to my chair when your bag is blocking my way" Natsume coldly said while looking disgustingly at my bag then to me.

I picked it up placed it to my other side and said "Happy?"

He just smirked and went to his sit. "Jerk" I said loudly not caring if he heard it or not

"What did you say?" He asked while looking at me

"Didn't you hear? Ok let me repeat myself .." I said while looking at his bloody crimson eyes. I saw one of his stupid goons fist is coming on my cheek and me I grabbed his hand and twist it not caring if he is shouting. "Don't dare punch me" I said to him and released his hand. I looked at Natsume and saw a smirk lingering in his face. Weirdo.

"Finally the bell rang" I said sarcastically

I was now walking to the Cafeteria and looking for my friends, I spotted Anna waving her hands frantically. I rolled my eyes and went straight to them not minding the people who are gazing at me.

"Tell us all about what happened to you and Hyuuga awhile ago." Hotaru said while eyeing me straight to my eyes

"You knew that?" I asked while sitting a beside Hotaru

"We all knew what happened but please tell us in details" Anna said

"I'll tell you guys later but first I'll just get some food coz my stomach here is so annoying keeps bugging me to eat" I said while now standing up and walking the food.

"Ok but be sure to tell us!" Nonoko screamed

I threw my hands up in the air and signaled thumbs up to them and continued walking.

"Mikan we already ate" Nonoko said while eyeing my tray with lots and lots of food in it.

"Who said this is for all of you it's just for me. Didn't I tell you that I'm hungry" I said while having a playful smile on my lips. I really enjoy when I see their faces all shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you Mikan Sakura have a huge anaconda inside your stomach and needs to feed him." Nonoko said

"Yeah right" I answered back

"So tell us Mikan!" Anna said enthusiastically too enthusiastically I say. So I told them everything meeting Natsume, looking at my bag disgustingly, answering back to him, how I hated that smirk of his, one of his goons ready to punch me, how I twist his arm and saw again his playful smirk.

I saw Hotaru nod while pressing the off button of her don't know invention and played it again enough for her to hear and me and then it hit me she recorded all I'm saying and I shuddered coz Hotaru is a one freaky scaring person I had ever known in this planet but I love her and that what matters.

"You're the girl Mikan!" Nonoko said

"Hail holy Mikan!" Anna said

The bell rang signaling us student to dash of to our lockers to get our books and ran as fast as we could for our next period and I am not one of them because Jinno won't mind me being late…or not.

**A/N**: So… do you like chapter 2 if you don't I am freaking so sorry because well I am all stressed up! I didn't done yet any single assignment and classes will resume at Friday! Oh boy I'm dead. Sorry for late update to tell you honestly I'm lazy hehehe. I'm thinking of adding the title of my story I would like it to be "A cold heartless dangerous Mikan" just type yes if you approved of me adding up the title. Thanks for reviewing my last chap and please review also in this one.

**To my reviewers: **I LOVE YAH! You made my day.

**JustinneXD**: me too! I love Mikan when she is like that! I want her to be cool in this story of mine.

**Just to random**: Thanks!

**Crimson eyed girl**: Maybe on my next chap the gang will be there. Well, just wait for my next chapters and you'll see why Mikan is cold heartless and dangerous girl! Uhh yeah she will have a past something something. Just wait.

Thanks guys! Please continue on reviewing my chapters…!


	3. Oh! It's You

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Thanks for the memories – fall out boys (can you believe it only now I heard of this song! And it is freaking rocks!)

Chapter 3

I went inside the classroom seeing Jinno writing in the board, I just put my hands in my pocket and slid in the room. I think Jin-jin wouldn't be mad coz I am late because as much as I know I am an intelligent person but my guess is definitely wrong coz…

"Miss Nakahara, why are you late? And give me a good reason so that I won't punish you." Jin-jin said

"To tell you honestly Jin-jin (Jinno's blood is already boiling), at first I don't like to come to class but I suddenly changed my mind and here I am inside your class" I said with a straight face not minding the smokes emitting on jin-jin's nostrils and in his ears.

"Detention later Sakura! And stand at the back the whole period" Jin-jin said

"Fine, be thankful I still went to your stupid class even though I knew already what you're teaching" I said while going at the back room, I heard the chalk broke and the eraser fell from his hands and me smirking triumphantly. Oh how I love seeing people suffer.

I just stood here I looked at the room and saw the gang of Hyuuga's seats are vacant. Maybe they ditch this class how lucky, next time I'll just ditch this class so that I wouldn't stand here instead lying in a trunk of a tree having a nap is much more fun than standing here. That jinno!

-Natsume's Gang— (Under the Sakura tree)

"Hey, Natsume! I saw your smirk awhile ago!" Koko said "You wouldn't smirk at her if you're not interested" Koko added

"That Nakahara is strong!" Mochu said (Yep! Mochu is the one who almost punch Mikan)

"But she is boyish, Are you sure Natsume that you want her?" Ruka asked

Natsume looked at Ruka and nod "Yeah, I want her she is boyish now, but that will change once I'm his boyfriend" Natsume stated

"$60,000 that the girl will say yes to Natsume" Koko said

"I'm in, but the girl will refuse" Mochu said. Ruka just rolled his eyes on them

"When will you start Natsume?" Ruka asked

"After school" Natsume replied while smirking triumphantly

-Back to Mikan—

"Guys I'm sorry, I'm going to be late at our getaway coz this stupid teacher of mine just put me in detention for today and tomorrow for disrespecting him" I said annoyed by this fact

"What did you do, Mikan?" Hotaru asked

"I just told him that 'be thankful I still went to your stupid class even though I knew already what you're teaching' and after that he cast me his spell of detention" I said now very annoyed recalling what happened

"You're late?" Nonoko asked

"Yeah" I said

"Where did you go?" Anna said

"Bench near the garden" I said innocently

"And what are you doing there?" Hotaru asked

"Just wondering whether to go to class of jin-jin or not" I said

"You idiot" Hotaru said. I rush to her side and pouted "you're such a meanie."

Hotaru just ignored me.

How did this two become best buds again? This question lingered in their mind

"Hotaru asked me to be her best friend and there I said yes and now we're bestest friends ever!" I said proudly

"You can read minds" Nonoko and Anna said

"Nope but it is obvious on your faces" I said while smiling at them "Ok, bye guys have to go to this stupid detention so bye bye!" I waved at them and began walking to the room were my detention will be held. I thought about awhile ago why I can't show my true self to other people just to them oh well this thinking made my head snap better listen some music.

I chose the song thanks for the memories bye fall out boys but to me this title sucks my memories just plain sucks if there is a fairy god mother popped right in front of me right now I would wish that my past will be deleted in my brain. Wondering 'bout my past well I am not yet ready to say it.

-After an hour-

"Ok get the hell out of here" said the fat lady who is guarding us all this time.

"I am gad to get out of here" I said. Honestly my attitude sucks but this is me and no one else.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice and honestly I do not need to turn around to see who it was.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I said coldly, honestly this guy is so full of himself.

"What do I want?" Natsume said

"Do you always repeat what people say?" I asked annoyed

"If I want to" Natsume said

"Answer my question" I said this time I am really pissed

"I want you to be my girl" Natsume said and now I'm at my limit and strongly punch him in the face. There is some blood that escaped from his mouth and I don't freaking' care.

"Don't treat me like a toy Hyuuga, Understand!" I said through gritted teeth and walked away

"I won't stop until I got you!" I heard Hyuuga screamed

"Trust me Hyuuga, stop now or else you'll see yourself in a room full of nurses going in and out of your room." I said enjoying the scene I'm seeing in my mind no Hyuuga in a week! That's awesome.

Kring! Kring!

"Hey" Nonoko said

"Hey, where are you?" I asked

"In front of the store Lacoste" Nonoko answered

"Ok, I'm on my way there" I said and clicked off my phone

-After a couple of minutes-

"Hey guys" I said

"Hmm… do you think this looks good on me?" Anna asked

"Anna, I am not the perfect person for you to ask me that kind of question" I said eyeing her and I'm rather confused why she forgot that I am not into fashion and stuff. As long as you're fully clothed and not naked then that's fine for me.

"Sorry… Hey Nonoko what do you think" Anna asked

"I think it would be better in black" Nonoko said

"Hey! I am not a punk like you!" Anna shouted

"Pink" Hotaru said

"Thanks Hotaru!" she eyed me and Nonoko and went to the changing room. Nonoko and I looked at each other and…

"Did we did something wrong?" Nonoko said. I just shrugged

"Guys I'm hungry…We've been walking around the mall and when will we watch the movie? I can't wait!" Nonoko said

All of us snapped well, except for Hotaru. We forgot that we planned to watch the movie. "Ok let's watch it now" I said

"But I am not yet done with shopping" Anna said while frowning

"What time is it?" I said

"8:30" Anna said

"Let's see first on what time will the movie starts" Hotaru said

"Good idea" we all said. We went straight to the cinema and saw that it starts at 8:30!

"Ok let's buy some popcorn!" Nonoko beamed when I said that. She is so damn hungry!

We're seated in the center and enjoyed the movie.

-After 2 hours-

"That movie is great!" I said

"Yeah! I wish I can be a vampire" Anna said "But like the Cullen I would become more prettier" Anna added

"You wish" Nonoko said

"How about you Hotaru, did you enjoyed it?" I asked

"Yeah the movie is awesome" Hotaru said but she doesn't look like happy or excited just a straight face.

"Let's go home, we still have classes tomorrow" I said

"Ok, I'll call Randy" Anna said

"Randy?" I asked

"He is the driver of Anna and Nonoko" Hotaru stated. How did she know that? Ok I forgot she knew everything!

"Can we just walk?" I asked

"Are you crazy! At this time of the night you asked us to just walk! Anna exclaimed

"Chill…Just asking" I said terrifies when Anna is becoming like that. After a few seconds Randy came bringing a limousine.

"Hop in guys!" Nonoko said

"Can I have some water" I asked. I can nit anymore handle my thirst

"Here" Anna said

"Thanks" I said

"OMG!" Nonoko shouted. Our sleepy eyes went wide open upon hearing Nonoko screamed.

"What! What's wrong with you?" Anna said

"I haven't yet did my assignment" Nonoko said

"! Me too!" Anna shouted and I think I can't here anymore.

"Did you do yours?" She looked at me then at Hotaru.

"I don't do my assignments" I said

"Already done" Hotaru said

"Why do these people have to be so plain geniuses." Anna exclaimed now really shouting. Hotaru handed me headphones the one that you can't here anything. Why did she bring that? I have no idea

"Thanks" I said to her "You are really a genius Hotaru."

"I knew this will happen" she said. I put them on and thank the inventor of these headphones. Here we are Hotaru and I looking at them like their idiots scratching their heads. They really are twins!

"Why don't you just guys help us answer these problems!" Nonoko said. Me and Hotaru are just staring at the windows. We didn't know that Nonoko is talking to us. Nonoko tugged her sisters arm they winked ate each other and the only thing I knew…

"HELP US!" They removed our headphones and screamed at our ears mines our bleeding while Hotaru is shooting them with her baka gun. The two girls are already on the other side of the sofa knocked out! And the winner is my very own best friend Hotaru Imai!

The car stopped, I looked outside and here we are in our unit. I carried Anna and Nonoko both in my shoulders Anna is in the right and Nonoko is in the left while Hotaru brought there things up. I nod at the driver and he nodded back. We went in; I saw the people's eyes were as big as saucers when they saw me carrying 2 people in my both shoulders. I rolled my eyes and holding my laugh.

Hotaru and I set them in their own rooms.

"Good night Hotaru" I said

"Good night too, idiot" Hotaru said. I just smiled and thank God that I met this person!

I went straight to the bathroom to change to my night wear. I lay on my bed and…

Kring..! Kring..!

I saw the caller id, just numbers and who the hell will call at me in this hour oh yeah him/her.

"Hello" I asked

"Had a good time wifey?" said the person

Dam it! "Hyuuga cut the crap" I said

"Do you know that my manager went ballistic when he saw the punch that you did to me?" He said

"I don't care Hyuuga" I said

"You should and tomorrow be ready" Natsume said

"Whatever" I ended the call. I didn't tell my friends about awhile ago never mind there will be always tomorrow and what the hell Hyuuga mean about me getting ready? On what? Whatever. Like I care about him. I turned the lights out, closed my eyes and I am now in a different world.

**A/N:** Whew! I updated two chapters this day looks like I am in a good mood. By the way I can't wait for my next chapter but I won't write it today coz it's already 11:40 pm which means my parents are ready to kill me now. Hope you like this chapter anyway I'm sleepy so G'nyt


	4. A Bad Kisser

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4

"What happened last night?" Anna asked

"You pass out because Hotaru shot you with her baka gun" I said

"Oh, yeah…But why didn't you wake us up!" Nonoko said

"We thought you would like to sleep peacefully" I said

"Because of that, we hadn't done a single assignment!" Anna said

"Fine, we'll help you" Hotaru said

"Really" said the twins with shinning eyes

"Didn't you hear me or do you want another shot?" Hotaru said getting annoyed

"Chill…Hotaru" said the twins rather afraid from Hotaru

"Finally here" said Anna

"Hey look! There is a bunch of guys there" Nonoko said

"Come on let's see what's happening" Anna said and dragged all of us there

"Oh…look she's here" said a boy holding a piece of wood in his hand. I changed my features to a sweet little girl to a nasty street fighter.

"What do you want?" I asked while glaring at him

"Come on boys" he said and there are a bunch of people circling us and there is more to come. I think their around 20 guys. Damn it all have weapons and me none! That's rather unfair. Now I know why Hyuuga want me to get ready. Let's get this party started.

"Guys go to a safe place" I said to Anna and Nonoko while Hotaru is under a shade of tree fixing her video camera. I sweat dropped.

"Are you insane! There are around 20 guys each holding a tool! What did you did?" Anna asked going insane on what to do about this matter

"I'll explain later but now I have a fight to face now go!" I said

"No we're not going, we'll fight with you" Nonoko said stubbornly. Seriously! These twins are making me insane. No choice but to do this I glared really hard, I don't do my freaky glare around them and believe me it can freak you out and send chills on your spine.

"Just be careful!" Nonoko screamed while Anna grabs her collar and hurriedly went to Hotaru. I smirked.

"I will" I shouted

"Enough with this drama" said the guy with a blond hair. This guy really pisses me off! They started attacking me all of them and also I started also kicking them, punching them, and as much as possible avoiding their weapons coz I know that really hurts and so far I wasn't yet being hit and definitely don't want to be hit.

-After 30 minutes-

"Hello, can you please go to Alice Academy because some guys pass out and bring 20 ambulance, thank you" I said not waiting for a response. Be thankful guys I still called the hospital for you. I dialed Hyuuga's number and ready to confront him.

**(The one with the italized is Natsume)**

"Hyuuga, enjoyed the show?" I said while smirking

"_Yeah, why did you called miss me wifey?" Natsume said_

"Do you want to die Hyuuga?" I said

"_If you can kill me" Natsume said_

"I can, and will" I said

"_Ok I'll be waiting for that day" Natsume said_

"Already got the message Hyuuga, stop messing around with me" I said and ended the call. I walked towards my friends

"Hey guys" I said to Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru

"Guys!" I shouted

"Seriously, Mikan! How did you do that! 20 people each holding weapons against 1 tiny girl ho have none" Nonoko said

"Well, since I was a kid I love fighting and enrolled to a school of everyday fighting 5 people then after a week 10 people and so on" I said.

"Very good Mikan" I heard Hotaru say

"Thanks" I said

"Is that really you?" Anna asked now regaining his senses

"Uhm… yeah" I said "Come on guys let's go to our classes" I added. I am in the mood today. Honestly, I had fun with that fight.

-With Natsume's gang-

"Is that girl for real!" Koko said. The gang is watching the whole scene from afar.

"Is she even human!" Mochu said still can not believe that a tiny little girl can handle 20 guys.

"I can't believe her. Looks like you will have a hard time getting her Nat" Ruka said

Natsume smirked. _I knew she was strong but not this strong, Mikan Sakura you'll be mine_ Natsume thought. He already knew that the so called boyish Mikan Nakahara is a rich, social kid the daughter of Yuka and Akira Sakura. Mikan Sakura.

"Come on, let's got o class" Natsume said

And the gang went to their class. Natsume really wanted to see his wifey.

-At the classroom-

They looked at me with horror. They look like they had seen a ghost. I smirked. These people made my day. I sat at my usual sit and grab my Ipod and let the music beat to my eardrums until it bled. I bow my head lightly and closed my eyes ignoring the fear faces of my classmates.

Mikan didn't know that Natsume and the rest are here already inside their classroom. Natsume and his gang parted ways to sit in their own sits. Natsume is getting near Mikan. He kneeled on the side of Mikan, touched Mikan's shoulder making Mikan to look on her side and there it is Natsume kiss Mikan right on the lips, Mikan whose brain is functioning right now because of the fight she kissed back then bit Natsume's tongue really really hard making them parted lips.

"Haven't anyone told you I'm a bad kisser" I said, grab my back and walked out of the class. I'm skipping Jinno's class like what I said yesterday.

"Damn Natsume! Mikan is the bomb!" Koko shouted

"She is a bad kisser!" Mochu shouted and they started laughing and high fived Koko

"Strawberry huh" Natsume said

"Better luck next time Nat" Ruka said

That guy never gets tired of pissing me! What the hell did I do to deserve this punishment! In my whole life nothing happened but crap except when I found my friends. But that jerk, maniac, pervert, annoying person always makes my head boil! Cut the crap Mikan at least you bit him hard. Don't like to think about this maybe some sleep will be nice.

-Lunch break-

"Where the hell is Mikan?" Anna asked

"I don't know" Nonoko said

"Neh Hotaru did you know where Mikan is?" Anna asked Hotaru

"No" said Hotaru while munching her crab roe. "Why don't you call her?" Hotaru added

"Right" Anna said and dialed Mikan's number

KKKRRRRIIINNNGGG! KKKRRRIII NNNGGG!

BBBOOOGGGHHHSSS!

"Ouch! That hurts!" I shouted. Stupid cell phone! I should turn it off when I'm sleeping especially when I'm on a trunk of a tree and suddenly falls down it really hurts!

"Hel-

"Where are you? We've been waiting for you like ages! We're at the cafeteria, usual sit. Hurry up and get your butt in here!" Anna said and ended the call. Why is she mad? And I didn't even speak and my hello was cut off. Anna is a one loud girl! I got my things and headed for the cafeteria.

"Mikan!" a very gentle voice called out to me. I turn around and saw one of Natsume's goons coming over to me

"So what did Natsume told you to do so that he can pissed me" I said coldly to him

"It has nothing to do with Natsume, I'm here to say sorry for my friend's ways on pissing you off" he said

"It's fine and please say to him that stops bothering me" I said

"Ok I'm Ruka by the way" Ruka said. I just nod and walked off. One of Natsume's goons is friendly but I don't easily trust people. Hell! I don't like people making a fool out of me.

I walked straight in our table and saw a very pissed two people namely the twins Anna and Nonoko while Hotaru is just eating crab roe.

"Hey" I greeted them

"What took you so long?" both of them chimed in

"FYI I am in the garden and it is far from here so that would take around 3 to 5 minutes then someone called me and I talk to him for about a minute or two then here I am now" I said sarcastically

"Who's the guy?" Ok! Awhile ago they are just plain pissed then now all giddy giddy oh well…

"Ruka" I said boredly

"One of Natsume's gang?" Anna asked

"Yeah" I said

"What did he told you?" Nonoko asked

"Saying sorry for the stupid things Hyuuga has been doing to me" I said while grabbing some crab roe on Hotaru's tray but unluckily she shoved it off. Hotaru is getting something on her pocket and then a picture of me and Natsume are kissing in that photo Anna and Nonoko saw it and immediately grab it from Hotaru.

"What the hell! Mikan! Why didn't you tell us about this moment of yours with the hottest guy on earth! How could you!" Anna said dramatically

"Drama Queen" I and Nonoko said at once

"So tell us all about this Mikan?" Nonoko said. And here on my side Hotaru now brought out her recorder and headphones and ready to record every single word I'll say.

"I won't tell you if Hotaru is going to record it" I said proudly. Anna went to the back of Hotaru and grabs all her recording things and the baka gun. "Nice one Anna" I said

"Spill" Nonoko said

"Natsume entered the class and me listening intently to my Ipod, I didn't saw him and his goons enter then someone grabs my shoulder and of course I will look who it was then I saw Natsume have a smirk and immediately kissed me, I kissed him back then bit his tongue really really hard causing him to part out with my lips that's all." I said

"Wow! Mikan you bit him! Maybe that's the first ever a girl bit Natsume Hyuuga!" Anna said amazed by what I had done. There is something playing and I heard it's a voice a very familiar voice, I looked where the voice is coming from then I saw Hotaru pressing a button in her watch play then pause, rewind.

"Invention 9821: A watch that can record every single person would say 10 times more clear than an ordinary recorder. Good for emergency like what happened to me now. $10,000, I'm a student in alice Academy just go here and be sure you have the money or else you'll be flying out in this planet here with my super upgraded baka gun." Hotaru said while the three of us doesn't know who or where does Hotaru is talking to. Nevertheless, she's scary…

"WWWAAAAHHHH! Just 15 minutes before the bell and our assignments are not done yet! Help us!" both of them screamed

-After 15 minutes-

"Thanks Mikan" they both said "you're a really great friend not like the other one" they eyed Hotaru without knowing they we're flying across the canteen and also me.

"What was that for!" I said shouting at her

"Because awhile ago you three grabbed my things" Hotaru stated calmly

"Meanie!" we all screamed

"Bye guys" I said

"Where are you going?" they asked

"Home" I said

"Oh no you won't!" They grab my shirt and dragged me to my classroom threw me to my chair.

"Can you please see to it that my friend here will not cut class?" Anna asked my seatmate who is now gawking and nodding simultaneously like a fool.

"Behave!" Anna said. She sounds like my mother. I glared at my seatmate now with hearts on his eyes I rolled my eyes and went out of the classroom. Good thing I brought my skate board with me.

I saw an arcade on the other street of my condo I checked it out and saw…

**A/N:** Thanks guys for reviewing. Hope you like this chap. Jane for now.


	5. 2 Persons I Love are Here

Disclaimer: I don not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5

"Yuu" I said to myself and ran to him who is busily shooting some balls to the basket.

"It's really you!" I said and hugged him

"Hey! Mikan! Long time no see" He said and hugged me back

"Nice score" I said while eyeing the points that he had shoot

"Thanks!" He said

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Aunt Aiko are in Japan?" I asked

"Well, we got here the other day I thought to contact you but I don't know your number" Yuu explained

"That's fine! But what happened to you! When we were younger your look is a nerdy nerd now you look different" I said eyeing him

"I decided to have a makeover for a change" he said while smiling at me

"Are you staying for good?" I asked him

"Yeah and I'm enrolling at Alice Academy" he said

"Like what I expected" I said

"Oh! Want to play dance revo?" he asked me

"If I won you'll kiss a girl tomorrow who I will choose" I said eyeing him straight in the eye

"and if I won you'll dress up a girl tomorrow at school" he said

"Deal!" I said

"Let's play the game then" many people are watching us and have their eyes stick on our feet and on the screen.

"I won" Yuu said

"The game is not yet over couz" I said and press the 2nd round

"Now I won!" I said

-Round 3- said the machine. I can't loose to this stupid game I said.

The two have a serious expression. Neither one of them don't like to loose. Because of their bet no one wants to do it.

"Damn it I loose!" I screamed

"And I won!" Yuu said happily

"I don't want to do your bet" I said with a straight face and do my freaky glare

"That won't do any good to me. Now come let's buy you some girly girl outfits" Yuu said with a wide smile on his face

The other one is happy and the other is like the end of the world. Damn! Why did I loose! I can't take this anymore

"I can't wear it couz!" I said while tears are falling to my eyes (anime style)

"We made a bet" Yuu said while pushing me to the changing room

"DAMN!" I said not minding the people who are outside the changing room.

-After some minutes-

"That's great! It's good on you Mikan!" Yuu said

"Whatever" I hurriedly change my clothes.

"Neh, Mikan you have school right?" he asked me and he only realized it now. Baka

"Yeah" I said

"Why are you here!" he exclaimed

"I don't want to go to school. End of discussion" I said

"You still haven't changed" he said

I just smiled at him.

KRRING..KR ING…

I looked at the caller I.d and saw Anna calling. Uh Oh

"Couz I have to go my friends are already calling me" I said

"Do you want a ride?" he said

"I'll stick with my board but thanks anyway" I said while already getting ready for a fun ride.

"Okay be safe" he said while waving at me

"You too!" I waved back

Yuu is back here in America huh. Seriously I didn't expect him to be here! But I'm glad that my dear cousin is here with me in America not like I can't live on my own. Oh yeah! I forgot I didn't answer Anna's call.

"Hello?"

"Mikan?" she asked

"duh, it's me what's up?"

"Go to my room when you got to our hotel ok" Anna said

"Why?" I asked while enjoying the air crashing my hair.

"Just go here alright! JA ne!" Anna said and ended the call

"Ok ja ne" I said not minding that Anna already hung up. These people really love surprising me. Finally I'm already here. I hurriedly went upstairs and saw…

"Yoichi!" I said surprise is written all over my face

"Hi sis" he said with a stoic face (_**A/N: Yoichi is 13y/o)**_

"Eh! Wait! Why are you here!" I asked him still in shocked

"Mom and Dad decided that I'll stay with you sis" Yoichi explained while grabbing an apple in Anna's room "Can I have this?" he asked Anna

"Sure Yoichi" Anna said

"Are you gonna stay at my place?" I asked him not removing my pair of eyes to him

"Nope, I'll stay at my unit" he said munching his apple

"Ok that's good I thought you'll stay at my place" I sighed

"Never" he said

"Why you!" I ran to him and ready to punch him at his arm but luckily I stopped myself

"Come on let's get you a disguise look" I said to him putting my arm around him

"I don't like to disguise let the people see my beauty" he said and smirked

"Do whatever you like I'm leaving bye guys" I said and walk to the stairs went to my room and lay on my bed. Two people I love will enroll to the academy. Wait Did Yuu know about Yoichi being here? Urrghh what a day! I'll be a girl tomorrow but wait how about my appearance as Mikan Sakura? Whatever I'll just go there with my same look. Now I'm gonna sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry it took long. Hope you like it


	6. Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 6

People keep staring at me! That's why I hate wearing girly clothes. Crap! I can't take it anymore

"Guys go on ahead without me I forgot my project at my unit" I said and ready to run but

"Oh no Mikan you can't escape from us" Anna said while smiling it's really creepy and she held my left hand I don't know why

"We know you, dear Mikan" Nonoko said like Anna smiling like crazy people and she also held my hand right hand I should say

"So please don't do something stupid just to escape from us" Hotaru said holding now my both hands and

"Your handcuffing me!" I screamed at them

"Yup" they all said in unison

"But they don't know I'm Mikan Sakura except for Hyuuga please please just let me change my clothes I'll do this when we will go to beach or something" I said now begging them. I really don't want to do this. Sigh

LATER THAT MORNING

"Come on guys let's go. I want to eat already" I said as I bang lazily their doors

"Mikan what the hell are you wearing" Nonoko said as she eyed me from head to toe. Don't tell me they know about the bet! Ok I'll just say I don't know what she's talking about

"My usual clothes" I said and tried really hard to sound casual and myself did great. Now Anna locked her door and

"What's happening?" she asked innocently

"Change!" Nonoko said like a strict military leader

"What is wrong with you Noko?" I said to her and scratch my head "Your just hungry" I added and placed my arm around her. Wrong move. She grabbed it really hard Hotaru handed her my keys and why did she have my keys! All three of them went inside my room and

"Anna, Hotaru let's do this" Nonoko said

"Yeah!" the both said

"No! No! wait guys! You knew!" I jumped off the bed and held my both hands in front of them like a traffic enforcer signaling to stop their cars

"Yuu called us and he said that you should leave your unit with a girly clothes" Anna smiled believe me it's from ear to ear

"Are you his followers?" I ask them

"Nope but we just love the thought of you wearing a dress" Hotaru said and smiled. Did she just smiled?

"Back to work" now Nonoko is too smiling from ear to ear now I'm really convinced that my three friends are really scary

"No! No! Please! No!" I screamed, shouted, moved from right to left ran here and there

"Mikan please don't sound like we are gonna rape you" Hotaru said with a stoic face

"But you are gonna rape me" I screamed back

"Gross Mikan!" the twins screamed at me

After some running and begging they are finally done on turning a boy to a girl! A newborn Mikan

END OF FLASHBACK

Now we are in hell. Wolf whistling are everywhere!

"Who's the new girl?" Someone said

"Can I have your number?" someone said while holding his ugly phone above the air like a complete lunatic

"Shut up!" I screamed to all of the people

"OMG! It's Nakahara Mikan!" a girl screamed while pointing her finger at me and grab her phone and started texting. I guess she's already saying that Nakahara Mikan the boyish new girl transformed into a gorgeous girl.

"She looks like a celebrity! Oh wait! Isn't she the daughter of Akira and Yuka Sakura! Mikan Sakura! WTH" she screamed. The girl before maybe started deleting the message she's been working on and making an improvise one. Idiot

"Your really famous Mikan" I saw Yuu and ran to him and punch his head really hard

"What did I do!" he asked me

"Isn't it obvious! You're the reason why my day is going like this" I screamed in front of his face ignoring all the people staring at us

"OMG Yuu Tobita I love you!" A girl screamed. I recognize her face oh she's my seatmate at English. She loves Yuu! Ew. Yuu smiled at the girl and stared at me.

"You look beautiful!" he said and walked away laughing really hard. I want too kill him!

"Cut it! So where's Yoichi?" I asked

"Don't know oh! Here he is your infamous brother!" Yuu said

"Hey sis! What happened to you? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Youchi chuckled. Yuu laughed and so Nonoko, anna and well hotaru smiled. Yuu placed his arm around me and I'm used to this he always did this to me

"Shut up!" I said pissed on what is going on. Yoichi rolled his eyes

"Okay I gotta go Mikan" Yuu said and kissed me on my cheek

"Me too bye sis" Yoichi said and waved

"Hey! Your not going anywhere!" I screamed and ready to run after Yuu but Hotaru placed her arm around me and whisper to my ear "Flaunt it. Don't mind the people"

"Fine" I whispered back. With that I just ignored every human being in my way like I always did. I saw Hyuuga and company walking towards us.

"What do you want?" I said coldly at him. He just smirked and placed his arm around me. WTH!

"What's wrong with you?" I said and tried to remove his arm but he is far too strong

"Listen!" he said to everyone "Mikan Nakahara and Mikan Sakura are only one person and she is my girlfriend so back off"

"What the hell are you saying Hyuuga!"

"The truth"

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"Yes she is" Hyuuga carried me bride style

"Put me down! Hyuuga! Put me down!" I screamed but still his heldig me with his both hands. I gave up and just stay still gathered my energy and kicked his face really hard

"WTF!" Natsume screamed

"That's for doing something stupid to me. I'm not your girlfriend and never will! What is wrong with you! Stay away from me!" I shouted in front of his face now with bleeding mouth and walked off. Damn it! This day is the worst! I'm wearing a simple white dress 3 inches above the knee, heels and a hermes birkin bag in black my hair flows naturally at my back and that is my crap look. I can't take this anymore I'm skipping this whole day in school. Now I'll start at buying some nice comfortable clothes. I texted my 3 friends and said

_Guys I'll be skipping school the whole day_

_Please don't be mad at me_

_I just want a rest after what happened that morning_

_P.S I freaking hate you guys for dressing me like this_

Now to Yuu

_I already went to school in girly clothes_

_And in our bet you didn't say that I'll be wearing girly clothes the whole day_

_So I'm gonna buy some clothes now_

_P.S I'm going to kill you so be ready_

Ok that's done. Where will I buy my clothes? I'm walking now to the stores in new york and not seeing anything comfortable and cheap ones. I'm rich but I don't spend money that much. Ok! Positive his following me

"Wifey. Who the hell was that guy!" Hyuuga said to me. I think his angry or something

"None of your business and what do you don't understand on what I said earlier?" I looked at him straight in the eyes

"Yes but I don't want to follow it. Who is he?" he said

"Hyuuga"

"What wifey?"

"Can you leave me alone?"

"No"

"Why?"

"coz I love you"

"Cut the freaking crap"

"Let's be friends?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Coz I don't want to. End of discussion"

"Come on Mikan?"

"Mikan?"

"It's your name"

"I give up"

"On what? Are we friends now?"

"Come on now you feaking crap" I said and pulled him

"Woah! Are you inlove with me?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. Seriously I'm tired. Let's see if we could be friends. I think I'm having a fever.

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are friends… WTH

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry for not writing for a very long time. Yes I have the time but I'm ok I'll speak honestly I'm lazy to write or think on what's gonna happen next so any suggestions? I know this chapter is crap I think and flames are allowed. (:


	7. The Orange and the Monkey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**CHAPTER 7**

"Morning Mikan" As expected the entire student body are bowing their heads on me. I hate this!

"Morning Mikan" I mimic their tiny voices and frowned "This is all Yuu's fault. I'm going to murder him" I laughed evilly. Now where is he?

"Chill Mikan" Sumire placed her hands on her back and bowed her head after that she laughed like a maniac so does the twins.

"Yah! Stop it will ya! Do you want to get punched!" I placed my fist in the air

Nonoko is laughing like crazy "But Mikan your famous! Ofcouse everyone will greet you, adore and respect you" she explained. Anna nodded like the genius nod with her right hand under her chin.

"And boys will court you and a fan club will arise and some teenage girls who wants to befriend you so they'll also become popular which annoys the hell out of you" Hotaru stated

"Thanks Hotaru it really helped" I rolled my eyes at her and bid goodbye's to them.

"Jane!" they said. I waved my hands in the air facing their backs. People are staring at me and I glared at them. This is so annoying. I checked my watch 7:15 wow! I'm early. I'll go look for Yuu. Be ready Yuu your gonna be dead.

Where is he? Oh there he is. He's running like crazy and I think it only means that he is being chased by girls. He looked at me asking for help through those panic eyes. I laughed looking at his face. It's priceless I think I should start carrying a camera just in case for my friends' priceless faces. He stopped and put his arm around me. Breathing heavily but still composed himself.

"Sorry but I already have a girlfriend" he put on his smiley face and looked at me expecting me to say something like 'I'm his girlfriend' or 'yeah he belongs to me' but instead I have a better idea. I flashed him a smile and he relaxed immediately. I faced the crowd of fan girls.

"He is not my boyfriend in fact his my cousin so you can have him" I said and in an instant Yuu is running again, desperate to escape this nightmare and girls squealing and trying to catch their prey. I think his saying bunch of colorful words in his head address to me. I left the halls feeling happy and contented and headed for my class. Jin-jin's class to be exact my favorite teacher.

I saw that Jin-jin is already their in the class, I checked my watch and "He is 15 minutes early! What the heck is his problem?" I shrugged it off and head towards class. I step inside, placed my hands on my pockets, the jin-jin busy writing on the board shot his head right at me and smiled, and a creepy smile I should say.

"Morning Jin" I was only halfway through my sit when…

"Mikan Sakura" his creepy smile is on his ugly face

"What?" I raise my right brow and waited for what his about to say

"I'll give you detention for a month not just sitting on a sit for an hour but instead cleaning the toilets" his smile grew wider. I was about to protest but someone screamed at him

"No she won't" I recognized immediately his voice. I faced him and gave him the I-don't-need-your-help-but-thanks-anyway and smiled

"And why wouldn't I do that? Tell me Mr. Hyuuga" Jin-jin is getting pissed

"Because she's my girl" he bluntly said

"Crap Hyuuga! How many times should I have to tell you that I am not your girlfriend!" I faced him not caring if we are in class or not

"You are a girl and you're my friend. Stop thinking foolishness" he smirked

"Why you!" I smack him on the head

"Hey! Stop acting like some idiot will ya. He grab my collar and dragged me out of the room "We'll skip your class Jinno" he said and smirked. I waved a goodbye to Jin-jin. "See ya!" _Urgh! Rich kids are so troublesome _Jinno thought and shaked his head.

"Hey Hyuuga I think his gone mad" I eyed Jin-jin letting Hyuuga dragged me. He stole a glance to Jinjin

"He is actually mad" he said and continued walking and dragging me like a piece of rag

We namely me and Natsume, the two geniuses, gorgeous and annoying students Academy are going to…

"Exactly where are we going?" I raise my brow. It's becoming a hobby.

"Shut up and just follow me" Natsume already let me walked on my own he is ahead of me facing his back. I just thought that this guy can be sometimes so plain annoying or sometimes nice but I think more on the annoying part. We walked in silence. We're heading on the tree that blooms so beautiful, where I slept last time, on where I fell and it's my favorite place to sleep. He sat down leaning on the trunk and me ofcourse climbing up the tree. It's more comfortable.

He's looking at me with amusement. "You can be a monkey" he smirked and closed his eyes

"And you can be an orange" I leaned on the trunk and looked at him

"Orange?" he gave a quizzical look

"You know on youtube "The Annoying Orange" it fits perfectly on you" I chuckled and closed my eyes

I feel his glaring at me. This time I'm the one who annoyed him. I smiled a small smile.

"Hey Orange" –M

"Yeah?" –N

"Let's be good friends" –M

"Yeah" –N

Both of them fell asleep leaning on the same trunk and having small smiles on their faces. Love always begins with nicknames, small fights and friendship.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry for taking 3 months to add this chapter. Hope you like it? On next chapter I'll be putting more on Natsume Mikan and maybe the past of Mikan on why she became cold, heartless, dangerous Mikan. So please REVIEW! I think this chapter sucks. I promise on the next chap I'll make Natsume more smarter

Flames are allowed.


	8. Dangerous Side of Mikan Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own GA

**Chapter 8**

The moon is shinning brightly; it is a full moon to be exact. So pretty so delicate, it's like a vanilla flavored ice cream. Now I'm starving. I walked to my kitchen and saw nothing. Damn it! Since when did I last went to the grocery store? Now I have to go outside oh shit! I grab the sweater lying on my bed and leaving my unit in darkness.

As I'm walking alone in this cold night of August my stomach keeps on rumbling. Hey will you please wait I'm on my way can't you see! "I feel like an idiot" I muttered to myself. Just then I saw a girl struggling to be free with 4 guys around her. I think she's about to be rape. Blood boils through me as my vision started to blur. I remembered the night the night when I my old, useless self got advantaged of by 3 men and I hated them ever since.

FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO

_It is 8 in the evening. I just got out from Hotaru's mansion. I'm walking or skipping on the park. My jolly old self that is happy everyday. I saw three men smoking and drinking liquor looking at me with their hungry eyes. Their staring at my body and the thought that something might happen to me sent shivers down my spine. I run run and run and they followed me. Fear is creeping all through out my body. One guy grab my arm and threw me to the nearby wall and the next thing I knew it was morning and me lying on the floor with my torn out clothes and sore body. After that I change, change to a strong Mikan in which no one can ever hurt. _

END OF FLASHBACK

My vision blurred. I couldn't control myself. Anger is visible on my face, hatred, and disgust all at the same time. I gave no pity to these perverts, jerks whatever. I kicked, punch and threw them in the air.

"Damn you bastards! Damn you!" I heard myself screamed

"Stop it!" I just remembered the girl that I saved. I stopped and I just realized that there's already too much blood that's coming out from the three guys and also me covered by their bloods if I hit them some more they'll probably would die.

"Disgusting" I hissed "Hey are you alright?" she is shivering oh right she just almost… My question to her is kinda stupid ofcourse she'll be scared. I shrugged and walk over to her.

"Come on let's get you home" she nodded still not removing her eyes off of me. She's scared.

"T-t-thank y-y-ou uhmm" she stammered. I smiled at her and she seems less tense. I removed my jacket and threw it on the floor since it's covered in blood people might freak out better throw it.

"Mikan" I said and smiled

"Aoi" she said

We walked to the city while she is holding my arm tightly. I smiled at the thought of having a cute little sister.

"Hey Aoi where is your house exactly?" I looked at her and she looked at me

"Left corner of the street" I nodded and we walked in silence until we reached her house. Her house is huge, huge than ours. I looked at her, my jaw drop in an idiot manner so that's why their aim is her because she is surprisingly rich. Wow! Just Wow! Then I heard her laugh. She laughed in a sweet, cute and angelic manner. We walked inside and was greeted by their butler.

"I'm home! Mikan please make yourself comfortable I'll just take a shower" she ran to the bathroom and I swear I saw a teardrop fall from her beautiful eyes. Ofcourse she would cry who wouldn't.

Ok so now I'm in her house what to do. I stood there just like a child after being scolded quiet and in a freeze point mode. I really feel like an idiot. I heard the back of the door opened and so I turned around and greeted him/her or her parents' but I just saw a guy at the same age as me, with messy raven hair, fair skin, and the bloodshot eyes.

"Hyuuga!" I can't believe this

"What are you doing in my house monkey?" he is surprised but regain his self and turned into a cocky bastard again

"Your sister is Aoi?" I really can't believe this. I'm in the house of this man.

"Yeah. You know her?" he raised his brow

"Actually I saved her" Cut the crap Mikan its okay you're in his house he is your friend for heaven sake. It's just normal.

"What happen?" he suddenly became serious

"She almost got rape by 4 guys, luckily I'm passing by" I shrugged

"Thank you" he said wait he said thanks in a formal way

"What did you just said" I have to hear it once more to check if my ears are not injured by my bloody battle awhile ago

"Thank you for saving my sister, she means a lot to me" I can't help but to smile as he The Natsume Hyuuga known for being cocky, arrogant, and beautiful has a softer side in him. Wait did I just said beautiful? Mikan what's wrong with you suddenly my stomach gave a long embarrassing sound. He stared at me and he laughed like a kid.

"Seriously Mikan you should eat" he keeps on laughing. He should laugh often. I didn't know what the hell am I doing but suddenly I felt his hair in my hand, I'm patting his head like he is a puppy, he stopped laughing and stared at me I stared back. Crap! What should I do. I smiled at him

"You should laugh often" I removed my hand on his hair "Shall we it?" I turned my head and don't know where I'm going. I plan to go their kitchen but I can't find where it is.

"Hey don't act like this is your house!" he ran up to me and smacks me playfully on the head

"Why you!" and we started to have a small punching, kicking fight.

"Hey I'm starving!" I once smack him in the head

"Come on" he grab my arm and led me to the kitchen

We sat on the table and waited for the food. Their maids laid the food on the table and I can't stop myself is like my body is moving on it's own normally this phrase would be said in a kissing scene but for me this phrase is use in eating!

"You eat like a pig. Slow down there's still plenty of it" he smirked

"I'm hungry! So shut up and let me eat in peace" I continued myself pigging out. Joyfully pigging out.

"Nat pass me the chicken!" he stared at me just stared at me "Nat? You there?" I waved my hand in front of his face

He smirked "You just called me by my first name" he handed me the whole bucket of chicken

"So?" It is just normal to call you by your name you idiot

"Does this means your acknowledging me?" he asked

"You idiot you're my friend you know" I held out the piece of chicken in front of his face.

"Take a bite" I smiled. He took a bite and smirked

"The smirking orange" and I laughed he seems annoyed but I don't care. Suddenly I saw Aoi going down the stairs. Natsume saw her too and dashed straight to her. He hugged her so protectively and he looked at her with regret? Maybe because of he is not by her side when this happen. I stood at the chair, cleanse my hands and walked over to them.

"Nat gotta go it's getting late" I faced Aoi "Aoi-chan whenever you need help or anything feel free to call me ok? Just get my number on your brother" she nodded. I waved to both of them and they both nodded. The other is cute while the other is arrogant. Hyuuga siblings you both are making me insane.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: So here's the chapter 8. REVIEWS BABY!


	9. Middle of the Semester? I don't care

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 9

I peeked at the clock and to my surprise it's 6:00am. Wow! This is my very first time waking up early. I gave myself a pat on the back. I sat there on my bed looking outside when something came up to my mind. I smiled the smile a sadist does.

"Yah! Nonoko wake up!, Anna Wake up!" I'm banging their doors like crazy still with the sadistic smile on my face then I moved to the room of Hotaru

"Hotaru! Wa-" before I knew it my head is on the wall and I'm groaning in pain

"Who wouldn't wake up with that banging of doors of yours?" Hotaru stared at me I stared back What the! This early she's already in her uniform. My best friend is the true sadist. She walked inside her room closing the door behind her. I heard loud footsteps and saw Anna walking towards me smokes emitting out her nose as well as her ears

"Yah! Mikan Sakura do you clearly know what time is it! It's fuckin 6 in the morning and your banging my door like crazy! Do you seriously want to die! Coz I don't care if I'm gonna be put behind bars you got that!" Anna exclaimed for a minute there I thought it was another person she went back to her room and returned to me holding a knife at her hand. I completely forgot that Anna, when you wake her up if it's not yet time she tend to become another which is the devil itself. In horror I pulled myself up and ran, ran for my dear life

"Anna! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!" I yelled while running

"It's too late for that my friend! I'm gonna skin you alive!" she screamed I glance at her. Eyes are red, horns slowly coming out of her head, tail suddenly appearing, fire in the background and

"!" I clutch my heart and I'm sweating like crazy

AUTHOR'S POV

Anna is a heavy sleeper so she didn't even bulge when Mikan banged her door. Her body wakes up at 7am sharp. Let's just pray for Mikan's safety and only Nonoko can tame the monster who is chasing now its prey so add as well that to your prayer of Nonoko's awakening.

STILL AUTHOR'S POV

"Thank you very much for saving me awhile ago Nonoko!" Mikan gave a smile to her she caught a glimpse of Anna the smile which is pure happiness turned to a nervous smile. Mikan ran ahead and stopped infront of Anna

"I'm really sorry Anna. I won't do it again! I swear to God and you" she raised her right hand promising to keep her word

"Apology accepted" Anna smiled and hug Mikan

_Finally_ Mikan thought

"Good Morning!" Koko and Mochu said in unison

"Morning" replied Anna and Nonoko

"Yo" Mikan said to Natsume placing her arm around him

"Good Morning" Natsume boredly muttered

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"Hotaru! Stop it!" Ruka annoyed pleaded to Hotaru

"I won't stop coz this is my business so just ignore me and let me capture your idiotic looks" Hotaru monotonously said while taking pictures of Ruka who is now turning red by what Hotaru said not in embarrassment neither because of love but of raged

"Imai Hotaru stop it or I'll break that thing" Ruka exclaimed pointing his finger infront of Hotaru's DSLR Nikon

"If you can catch me" she ran together with her duck and sped up while Ruka using his feet started running

"I wonder if Ruka will catch Hotaru?" Anna cutely said placing her finger to her chin

"I wonder if Ruka will catch Hotaru?" Koko mimicked Anna placing his finger to his chin

Anna giggled then Koko held her hand "Let's go" and they walked ahead of the gang

"Since when did they start dating?" Mikan asked Natsume. Natsume shrugged his shoulder

"I have no idea" he said ignoring the drooling, swooning, giggling girls around him

"Wow! Seriously aren't you annoyed by these girls?" Mikan raised her brow and looked at Natsume

"I'm used to it" he smirked and left Mikan

"Look he just left me here. Your such a great friend Nat! Really leaving me behind!" she screamed ignoring the stares of students around her. He turned around and gave a smile and now girls in the halls collapsed

"Take responsibility of what you just did!" Mikan screamed pointing each and every girl on the ground. Natsume ignored her and headed towards their class. Mikan rolled her eyes and turns back to Nonoko

"Nono-" Maikn was cut off

"I'm gonna win this you dumbass!" Nonoko shouted pressing the ipad violently

"Oh no you missy" Mochu did the same pressing the poor ipad violently

"Oh yes I will" Nonoko smiled

"Let's see" Mochu smiled as well

And they're battle began at the infamous game TAP TAP REVENGE

_It's early in the morning and lots of things already happened Sheesh! _Mikan scratch her head and walked to her classroom

RUKAXHOTARU

"I'm giving up. Go and sell my pictures I don't care" Ruka held his knees, catching his breath and is sweating from running

"Are you sure about that?" Hotaru stepped out of her invention and walked towards Ruka

"Ye- Gotcha!" he suddenly grabbed the DSLR NIKON of Hotaru and threw it on the floor and kicked it

"Now all my photos are ruined" a satisfied Ruka wiped his sweat and smiled. Hotaru leaned down and grab the camera and took out the memory card

"The camera is broken but the memory card isn't" Hotaru stared at Ruka and said "baka" and walked out but not before hitting Ruka with her newly baka gun

"I'm starting to believe that I'm truly a baka" he muttered. Lying on the floor is Ruka in an unconscious state of mind

KOKOXANNA

"Let's go on a date this Saturday" Koko slide his hand to his hair and looked at Anna

"Sure" she giddily said

"Let's wear couple shirts" Anna added and looked hopingly at Koko. Koko couldn't say no so he said yes

"Thank you Sweetiepie" Anna pinched his cheeks

"Your welcome hunnybunch" he smiled cutely at Anna

Will soon to be known as the cutest couple

MOCHUXNONOKO

"Yes! I won!" Nonoko jumped out of joy "Now treat me to lunch later" she commandingly said

"What! I didn't agree on that so no I won't treat you to lunch you got that!" Mochu stood up and walked off. Nonoko ran and grab his hand

"Do you seriously want to die?" she smiled the sadistic smile

"I-I-I g-got it I will t-treat you to l-l-lunch" Mochu stuttered scared of Nonoko (Nonoko's image is just like Anna awhile ago )

"Thank you Mochu!" she smiled a warmer smile this time

"Your scary" Mochu said bravely when he noticed the Nonoko he knew is back

On the cafeteria table the gang is sitting together

"Why did you treat Noko to lunch and me not?" Koko raised his brow at Mochu

"I lost to her at tap tap revenge" he sadly said. Koko burst to laughter

"You lost to a girl! Seriously dude! Your lame" Mochu smacked Koko's head

"So when did you became a couple?" Mikan suddenly asked ignoring the two blockheads fighting

"Yesterday he said he likes to know me better and wanted to date me so I said alright and we became a couple" Anna has hearts in her eyes

Mikan, Nonoko and Ruka's jaw dropped exception of Hotaru and Natsume who smirked

"That's it?" Nonoko said. Anna nodded. Mikan who is getting annoyed by the two fighting over there stopped them

"Stop fighting Koko and Mochu or I'll kill the two of you" Mikan spat they immediately stopped fighting. Anna glared at Mikan because of the killing part Mikan noticed it

"I won't kill him ofcourse because his your boyfriend" Mikan waved her hand infront of Anna, Anna ignored her and Mikan's jaw dropped _Shit! I'm dead_ she thought

"Sweetiepie say ah" Anna is feeding Koko

"Ah" he took the spoonful rice and steak from Anna's spoon. They both smiled to each other

Mikan, Nonoko, Hotaru, Mochu, Natsume and Ruka wanted to puke to the scene they just witnessed

"Having a couple as friends is kinda gross" Mikan whispered to Nonoko who nodded in agreement

Mikan noticed Natsume has lint in his uniform and removed it. Natsume raised his brow at her and she held out the lint which she has removed. Natsume continued eating

**(A/N: Seating arrangement Anna-Koko-Mochu and infront Nonoko-Mikan-Natsume-Ruka-Hotaru) **

Hotaru pissing Ruka by taking pictures of him, Ruka enduring it, Nonoko who is disgusted at the view infront of her, Anna and Mochu in a couple mode, Mochu laughing at the expression of Ruka and Natsume and Mikan eating silently

"Hey, want to have a vacation?" Mikan looked at each and one of their eyes in mock seriousness

"FYI Mikan it's the middle of the semester" Nonoko said

"So?" Mikan said

"Seriously!" Anna exclaimed

"Your joking right?" Mochu said

"Do I look like joking?" Mikan mockingly said

"N-no" Mochu stuttered

"Where?" Nonoko asked

CLICK! Hotaru just snapped the shocked face of Ruka and Ruka seemed to not care or he didn't notice?

"Boracay" Mikan smirked "Don't say no coz Hotaru already bought plane tickets and we are staying at Nat's place" Mikan shrugged and continued eating

"My place?" he said

"Didn't you hear me?" Mikan said

"You monkey since when did I agree to this?" Natsume looked pissed right now

"You didn't" Mikan smirked

"Then-" Natsume was cut off

"Shut up! So will be leaving tomorrow morning" with that Mikan left the table and headed to a quiet place in this Alice Academy

_That monkey!_ Natsume thought

Mikan turned her head around and faced the gang still in shock and smiled _This is gonna be fun_

she thought

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT REVIEW!


	10. Let's ditch class

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 10

"Where are Natsume and the others? Mikan is also not here" Narumi asked the class who exchange puzzled looks. Some thought they're just cutting classes and fooling around given they're reputation

o_o

"You're the organizer of this trip and you're the one who woke up last!" Said an annoyed Natsume who is toying his phone while waiting for their plane

"Sorry I just got carried away watching movies at home" Mikan yawned and placed her head to Natsume's shoulder. She grabs her cap at her bag still eyes close and placed it on her face

"I bet teachers are starting to notice that we are not in class" Koko chuckled

"Maybe Jinno is exploding in anger right now" Mochu laughed and they continued to joke around

"Anna, why did you chose a boyfriend who is an idiot?" Nonoko stared at the two guys laughing at their own silly jokes

"FYI my dearest sister, he is top 9 all over our batch so why can you say he is dumb?" Anna stated and smiled at her sister

"Because look at him! His face says it all" Nonoko still staring at Koko

"You better shut up Nonoko" Anna coldly replied

Nonoko froze "I will" she grabbed her ipod and began closing her eyes while Anna went over to Koko and began doing couple things does

"Let's grab a drink" Ruka said to Natsume who nodded he removed the cap of Mikan and placed it on his head. She touched Mikan's head and pushed it to the shoulder of Nonoko it landed with a bump. Mikan sleeping like a log

"OMG! It' s Natsume and Ruka! I can't believe this. Do I look pretty! OMG!" frantic girls began screaming when they suddenly saw Natsume and Ruka and like any other beautiful men who is blessed with gorgeous looks being spotted by a mob of girls they ran

"Shit!" Natsume and Ruka muttered. Koko and Mochu began putting some disguise look to avoid getting chase by fangirls (A/N: They're artists and because of their good looks and Natsume being a model and famous all around)

"I'm so thankful that our fanboys are not like fangirls" Anna sighed then smiled Nonoko nodded simultaneously

o_o

Sitting at the plane Mikan-Hotaru, Natsume-Ruka, Anna-Koko and Nonoko-Mochu they are in the first class ofcourse

Mikan continued her sleep at the plane, Hotaru is on her laptop, Natsume listening to music, Ruka staring at the window, Anna's head is lying on the shoulder of Koko while koko's head is lying on the head of Anna and they look like puppies, Nonoko and Mochu ignoring each other's presence

"Seriously speaking, that is a long flight!" Anna going out of the plane whined

"Let's take a cruise next time" Nonoko said restless

"No way! I have sea sickness" Mochu said

"Lame" Nonoko and Mikan both said at the same time "but brave for saying that because normally guys wouldn't say that" Nonoko added Koko pat Mochu's back

"What! I'm an honest man!" Mochu exclaimed

"Oh yes you are" Ruka passed him and heads towards his things

Natsume like always ignoring them put on his sunglasses and walked onwards

A limousine is waiting for them outside and people began wondering if they are hollywood stars or models coz they don't look like anything like ordinary people

J

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Mochu, removed his sunglasses, mesmerized by what he is seeing

The gang is standing somewhere (A/N: don't know what to call a place) over viewing the place. Hot people walking around, white sand, perfect beach, Food looking tasty, Tattoo artists everywhere, Souvenirs, plus the awesome hotel of the Sakura's wherein the entire pool surround the place

"Hey guys I have a suggestion. Let's ditch school and stay here as long as we want" Ruka looked at them expectantly. Mochu and Koko nodded their heads, Natsume raised his brow then smirked, Anna thought for awhile then nodded as well, Nonoko blank face, and Hotaru already headed for her room completely leaving behind her friends

"Your right Ruru (referring to Ruka) Let's stay here" Mikan gave a sexy smile guys who are around stared

The girls giggled at what Mikan called Ruka while men gave out a boisterous laugh. Ruka's face becoming red from anger and embarrassment

"Mikan do me a favor, don't call me Ruru" Ruka said

"I want to call you Ruru" Mikan said and went to her room

L

"I miss this place" she stared to her window staring the beautiful beach. One of the reasons why she wants to go here is because it calms her mind. Whenever she is to the extent of going insane she drifts here. She continued to stare at it

"Lately I've been having weird dreams" she collapsed on the bed. Truth be told, she doesn't have sleep last night not because of watching movies but instead she's having weird dreams

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" she screamed

"What's wrong?"

"Wow! You knocked" Mikan smirked removing her hand to her eyes and looking at the person who is infront of her

"What's wrong?" she repeated. Mikan chuckled

"I've been having nightmares Hotaru" she looked outside

"About what?" Hotaru sat on her bed looking at Mikan

"Me being raped'" Mikan once again place her arm to her eyes and sighed

Dead Silence

END OF CHAPTER

REVIEW! SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL AND TYPOGRAPHICAL ERRORS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


	11. Beach Volleyball Game

PLEASE READ THIS ONE FIRST!

Hey Guys! I just edited the last part of chapter 10 instead of Mikan having weird dreams about her parent's death I revised it as Mikan is having dreams about her past which is the rape scene

O_O

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 11

MIKAN'S POV

"Mikan come play with us" I looked up at Koko who is laughing and Mochu who stared at me

"I'm good" I gazed at the beach. Only few people came here today well its November and who would go to a beach at November? Bunch of crazy people and that includes us. I'm under an umbrella lying in a comfortable position until they mercilessly bugged me on joining them to beach volleyball

"Come on Mikan! Girls vs. Boys if your not here we can't win" Nonoko came over to me and pleaded

"Girls vs. Boys? Mikan just relax there and enjoy the view? Mochu gave me the is-that-right? Look, he shakes his head and smiled to me. I stood up

"So what's the deal?" I half smiled

"Deal?" Nonoko asked

"Follow me" I walked towards the sand surprisingly Hotaru was there. Now girls are assembled at the right side while boys are on the left. I hold the ball to my side and looked at the boys with seriousness

"If we win you'll dance snsd's OH whenever we want you to" I smiled the guys jaws dropped including Natsume. Nonoko and Anna laughed really hard

CLICK!

"This is gold" Hotaru said to herself

"If we win you'll be our slaves" Natsume smirked. Are you kidding me? A slave!

"What the hell Nat that's cruel!" I complained

"Backing of?" he raised his brow

"Damn it! Don't lose girls" I said they nodded even Hotaru placed her camera gently on the ground but not putting first some napkin

_Pant pant pant_

I glance at the score board 14-14. We are now on the third set it should end awhile ago by us winning but Koko ran towards the ball and hit it earning us a third match and now the score is this. Both of us are sweating hard they removed their shirts before we start the 3rd match. To my annoyance I'm getting distracted by it. I looked at my back and nodded they nodded back. We started removing our shirts revealing our bodies. Nonoko is in a one piece, Anna is in a pink bikini, Hotaru is pure black and shorts, and me in a white bra and jeans short. They gawked at us. I eyed Natsume 5 seconds full I looked at him straight in the eyes and smirked. I toss the ball upwards and it's heading towards Ruka, ruka couldn't move so Natsume catches the ball and hit it.

"Focus! I'm not gonna dance that crap song!" Natsume screamed and they went back to reality. The tossing of the ball is endless! Only one pint and they'll win as I hit the ball Mochu returned it Anna spiked it and Ruka who is infront now did a light pass on the ball towards the net I ran to it and returned it then Natsume suddenly spiked it and they freakin won by 14-16 and my strategy didn't worked which is the revealing part. Shit

"Damn it!" All of us girls screamed. The guys high fived each other and only now I notice there is a group of people watching at us a lot of them are girls and they're congratulating the boys

"My slave" Natsume touched my chin and raised it up

"I am not your slave Nat!" I pushed away his hand

"Not keeping your word eh?" he touched the string of my bra

"Fine! Fine!" I unwillingly said and back off at him

"Get me a shirt and a juice" he said

"WHAT!" I said

"Keep your word Mikan!" he pointed his finger to me

"Fine! Pervert!" It's only for 2 days Mikan only for 2 days you'll survive

NATSUME'S POV

I looked at the girl's departing figure. Why can't I turn away my gaze at her and why the hell is she wearing that bra on! Didn't she know that guys are staring weirdly at her. Why is she so dense! Why am I caring about her! I'm going crazy. I scratch my head and walked to the gang. Anna is feeding Koko maybe that's what he instructed to her but isn't she doing that all the time. Koko is an idiot. I turned my gaze to Nonoko who is applying sunscreen on Mochu's back I chuckled it should be Mochu applying sunscreen at Nonoko not the other way around and lastly Ruka is down on his knees begging Hotaru to do whatever he wants but in the end he is the one obeying what ice girl wants.

I saw Mikan coming towards me her hair is flying all around but in a sexy way, her eyes is fix at me and I admit she looks hot.

_THUMP _

Did my heart just skipped a beat! I am really going crazy. She threw a towel at me.

"I didn't asked for this" I touched the tip of it and held it in the air. I glared at her

"Your putting on a clean shirt without even wiping your sweat off? How disgusting" she rolled her eyes at me. Natsume Hyuuga she is a girl ..

"Do you actually think I'll wear a shirt again and hide my well toned body" I smirked at her. Her two brows are becoming one

"Then why the hell did you ordered me to get that?" she pointed at the shirt. What an idiot

"Simple" I motioned towards her and put on the white shirt that she brought which is mine. I fixed her hair and I saw her blush. I smirked and walked off leaving a flushed Mikan grabbing my I took a sip of what she brought me Ofcourse its orange juice but why did I do that? I slide my fingers to my hair and shake my head off

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I'm planning to end this story ASAP because I have a new story to upload and I think you would be mad if I uploaded a new story without even finishing this one which is my very frist fanfic so please keep on supporting me and commenting on my stories. Arigatou!


	12. Anger and Fear

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 12

_Pain I could feel pain throughout my body. Someone is touching me. He kissed my neck; his right hand is on my chest. His touching me everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes. Their horrible, men are horrible. Their laughing their overjoyed by what their doing to me. I noticed a guy in the corner looking at me smiling. He looks like just enjoying the view makes him happy. Tears are rolling down my eyes. I studied their faces one is a blonde guy, grey eyes, one is with a jet black hair he is in a pony tail and his eyes are Green and lastly the other guy enjoys looking has also jet black hair but in a glossy way, his eyes were black _

"_STOP!" I cried _

"_STOP IT!" I cried louder_

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. No one is coming after me, no one is saving me_

_SLAP!_

"_Shut up bitch!" the other guy pulled out his cigarette and placed it on the lower right side of my waist wherein underwear could still cover it._

"_AHHH!" I groan in pain_

_Boisterous laugh could be heard. Their laughter is making my ears deaf. I collapsed_

"_What shall we do to her?" asked one of the men to the guy just looking at them_

"_Get her dress and we'll leave her here" they followed what he said and they left. The guy who just looked at all what happened gaze Mikan one last look and chuckled to himself and they left_

I quickly sat on my bed clutching my heart. I'm breathing heavily catching some air. I'm sweating non-stop. I remembered their faces. I stood up, shaking; I went to the bathroom and collapsed on the bathtub while water is running through my eyes. I wept silently and punched the wall. I repeated it until I'm not satisfied because the thing that hurts is that the guy who is just looking and enjoying the scene is no other than my older brother Fuji.

"I'm so pathetic" I whispered to myself and broke down

O_O

"Where's Mikan?" Anna asked

"Maybe she's still dozing off" Nonoko answered

They are eating their breakfast and Mikan is the only one that wasn't there. Hotaru stood up

"I'll be waking that idiot" she walked off. They all nodded their heads continuously while Natsume only once

_Please be alright Mikan and don't do anything foolish_ Hotaru repeated to herself over and over again like she's praying or whatever. As Hotaru was calmly walking her heart starts beating faster which led her to run. She reached the room of Mikan and since she is a sadist she has a key to her room. She pushed the door open with a loud bang. She ran inside, she quickly went to her room.

"She's not here" Hotaru looked around and saw the bathroom slightly open. She opened the door and it was pitch black she turned on the lights and saw a broken mirror and a Mikan sitting on the floor with her head hung low, and both of her hands are bleeding

"MIKAN!" Hotaru screamed and went towards her she crouched down and raised Mikan's chin. She is like a lifeless doll and her tears couldn't seem to stop.

Hotaru got the first aid kit and sat down beside Mikan. She get her hand gently and placed it on her knee, she wiped the blood and poured a whole lot of alcohol to her hand hoping that she will scream at her or even try to punch her but neither a single word nor a scream came out from her lips she just completely stared ahead. Hotaru got worried even more.

"Mikan please come back to life" Hotaru pleaded

"Hotaru please leave me for awhile I want to be alone, tell them to not bother me for this whole day and if they knocked on my door or what I'm gonna kill them literally" Mikan turned her head to Hotaru with blank face

"Let me just finish this" Hotaru said and began wrapping her hands. Mikan looked the other side and let her finish. Hotaru left Mikan inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her silently. As she was walking to the halls tears fell from her eyes.

O_O

NATSUME'S POV

What happen to her? Is she sick?

_Ofcourse she isn't! She is strong as a bull you know_

Hey! Even the strongest person can get sick are you an idiot!

_You got a point. I? An idiot? If you say I'm an idiot then you are too_

And why am I an idiot like you?

_You are really an idiot_

We are talking about Mikan not who's being an idiot

_Fine why don't you just go up and check on her_

Ok I'll do that

_That's my man_

Can I ask a question?

_What?_

Who the hell are you!

_I'm your conscience _

I'm a lunatic and an idiot

_A handsome lunatic and an idiot_

Shut up

_Ok_

NARRATOR'S POV

"I'll go for a walk" Natsume stood up

"Tell Mikan we want her outside" Nonoko said

"I'm not going to her room" Natsume coldly answered. Nonoko gave him thumbs up. Natsume just ignored her

Natsume is standing at the door of Mikan

KNOCK KNOCK

No one was answering

"Hey monkey open the door" he banged the door. He turned the knot to the right side and he hit his forehead for being so dumb. He walked casually inside and went to her room and saw she's not there, he turned to the bathroom and there lying down on the floor an unconscious Mikan. He suddenly lifts her up and saw the mirror

"What the?" he looked at Mikan and noticed her hands

_What happened to her?_ He asks himself. He laid her to her bed and caressed her forehead.

"You know you can tell me anything so please don't bear this on your own. Let me help you Mikan" he kissed her forehead softly

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: It's a little dramatic here. I'm planning on ending this on chapter 15 so guys REVIEW!


	13. My Revenge

I dot own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 13

_Why do I feel safe? Like I'm being protected by someone _Mikan thought. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Natsume right in front of her face. Their face is surprisingly close which normal girls would feel embarrass about and would quickly shove off but Mikan is no ordinary girl she just stared at him not blinking for even a second then their two eyes met. The cat like blood red eyes meets big amber eyes. For a whole 5 minutes they just stared at each other and it turned into a glaring competition. It seems though they are communicating through their eyes.

Mikan gave Natsume the What-the-hell-are-you-doing-inside-my-room look

Natsume gave Mikan the I'm-worried-about-you look

"Get out" Mikan turned her back to Natsume and looked outside the window

"No" Natsume stubbornly said

"Don't test my patience Nat, leave" she coldly said

"On one condition" Nastume sat up and looked at the back of Mikan. Mikan didn't utter a word

"What is the reason on why you look like this?" Natsume leaned on the wall and stretched his legs to the bed

"If you really care about me leave" this time she looked at Natsume like the eyes Hotaru saw earlier her lifeless eyes. He was surprised to see her eyes. They seem so empty. He suddenly recalled about the beach volleyball game that Mikan is her slave until tomorrow.

"So what is the reason why you look like crap?" he demanded like his the boss and she is the slave which is for real because of the bet

"I won't tell you" she stubbornly said

"Remember the bet yesterday?" he spoke like a teacher

_Oh yeah I'm his slave _she thought _but still… fine I'm gonna tell him_

"On one condition" she faced him with hatred in her eyes

"What?" he said rudely but his concern is still evident in his tone of voice

"Leave after I told the reason" she sat up and smoothed her hair. He nodded. She looked intently at him and sighed. She told him about the three guys who took advantaged of her and one of those guys is her brother and showed him the scar of the cigarette that the man placed on her.

Anger is creeping all through out his body, his fist are shaking and wanting to punch someone. He hugged Mikan protectively as Mikan started crying to his shoulder and they stayed like that for awhile.

She pulled him and dried her tears "Now leave" she was dead serious. He hesitated for awhile and gave up, he kissed her gently to her forehead and left her alone in her room.

Mikan absent mindedly touched her forehead and punched the wall

_What the hell is going on with me! He can't just do something like that! Doesn't he know I'm a girl too? Damn him! Damn those 3! Damn you Fuji! _She lied down and stared at the wall full of nothingness

O_O

"Get us some drinks" Mochu commandingly said. He pointed his finger to Nonoko who rolled her eyes then smiled

"Yes Master" she grabbed Anna and Hotaru's arm then ran (anime style). Ruka, Koko and Mochu blinked a few times and looked at each other "MASTER?" they exclaimed to each other

"That's creepy dude" Koko said

"Don't let your guard down. She's probably plotting something" Ruka patted his back. Mochu got the chills

O_O

Nonoko released her friends and for the first time she didn't got punched by the baka gun

"Where's your gun?" she asked nervously

"Left it in the room" Nonoko sighed in relief "What's going on?" she's been having a certain intuition about Mikan eversince this morning and she thinks Anna does to. Hotaru looked at them with worried looks although you wouldn't recognize the difference between her stoic face and her face now if you just met her now but being friends with her eversince they hit the teenage years they could easily read her.

"She's having dreams about the incident" they continued walking heading to where different kinds of juices are served

"We should go up to her room" Anna who is very worried about her is feeling anxious

"Natsume probably went to her room" Hotaru stated

"Even though he would knock or bang the door Mikan wouldn't open it" Nonoko said

"That's why I didn't lock it" Hotaru smirked

_She's scary_ they both thought. Even though this is a serious matter she still does creepy things

They came back holding 2 drinks on their hands. The boys got terrified

"I won't drink that" Ruka who's instincts are growing wilder thinking that Hotaru want him to die and put some poison into his drink

"Idiot. If I killed you how could I make a fortune? Idiot" like reading his mind she said

Ruka nervously laughed and awkwardly grabbed his drink "Thank you" he said. The two boys also grabbed their drinks. All three of them drank they're drinks at the same time.

"So refreshing" Koko kissed Anna's cheek, she giggled

1…2…3…4…5…

THUD!

All three of them became unconscious

"Sorry sweetiepie but I don't really like being ordered around. Sorry" she sat on the bench. She placed his head to her lap and began caressing his hair _(A/n: I really love seeing couples doing this one). _Hotaru began clicking her camera _The sleeping moron_ she thought then smirked while Nonoko is laughing evilly.

O_O

The guys keeps on bugging the girl's to crash on Mikan's room but they only received silence and some glares from Natsume. They immediately shut their own mouths in fear of death but they definitely thought that there is something wrong with her because of their reactions.

It was past 11pm when Mikan decided to finally leave her bed and her room to get some fresh air. She left their hotel and walked alone to the beach. She saw couples dating, and a wild party where she predicts the gang are in there. She headed to the opposite direction, a quiet place. She kept on walking.

She looked disgustingly at a couple who are doing something illegal in a place where they could be seen.

"Get a room" she rudely said

The girl opened her eyes and pushed the man away. She was embarrassed by what she was doing. The man looked up and his eyes widened for the girl who is standing in front of him is the girl who he raped.

Mikan was shaking because of anger she looked at the woman who flinched with the sudden eye contact with the girl

"Get out of here" Mikan dangerously said. In fear the girl ran for her life. Mikan turned her head to the guy who was smirking then broke into laughter. Mikan looked at him with dangerous eyes. Her brows grew into one, her eyes grew darker, and she harshly bit her lip to the extent of blood coming out from her thin lips.

"OH… Did you learn how to fight? I'm scared" he sarcastically said. He chuckled for awhile and became serious. He already sensed the dangerous atmosphere lurking around. As he was about to get up a strong fist punch his jaw earning his lip to bleed. No one could stop Mikan now. She is in ecstasy. After all those training she finally drew her fist to the right person. She kicked his stomach; she threw plenty of punches around his face including the straight punches. As she was avenging what happen to her few years ago she was smiling and laughing. Seeing the man clutching down and couldn't return or avoid her attacks makes her feel excitement. She stopped and looked at him with her smiling lips and her joyful eyes. The man couldn't get up. Blood is sprouting everywhere so does Mikan although the blood covering Mikan is the man's blood.

"That's the pain I felt when you harassed me" she spat those words like their venom. She crouched down and pulled his head up

"I want you dead" she whispered. The man looked at her in horror. With all her strength she threw his head onto the sand, the man screamed in pain.

Suddenly Mikan was thrown in the air as someone kicked her. It wasn't painful for it was just a light kick but it grew her mad. She searched the person who did this to her and saw

"Nat?" she turned her head around as crowd of teenagers are running towards their direction. Apparently the girl before screamed at the top of her lungs that there is a fight going on the other side of the beach. Gasps where heard to various people, some where terrified seeing the man with his own blood, some where backing away knowing that the girl in front of them is a monster, while some laughed and enjoyed the scene.

Natsume checked if the man is still breathing and thank God he still is. He searched his phone to his pockets and called an ambulance; he ended the call and looked at Mikan. Mikan was furious on why he interfered. He knew about this but he chose to stop it. Since having revenge won't do any good. He walked towards Mikan with gentle eyes while Mikan looked at him the way he looked at the man before. He swiftly bang Mikan's neck _**(A/N: the way killua from hunterxhunter did to his opponent when their not worth fighting with) **_Mikan's body fell and he caught it and lift her bridal style. The crowd made a way for them and they started whispering again.

"Is this a drama?" an American boy asked his friend who shrugged

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I don't know if I described the fighting scene well. Sorry for those who were quite disappointed for making Mikan like that. Wherein she nearly killed him but like the title says "A Cold Heartless Dangerous Mikan" that's why I came up with that. Sorry for typographical and grammatical errors. I'm really bad at subject-verb agreement so please bear with me but I'm working on it or I guess I am. Please keep supporting me! LOVE YOU :*


	14. FUN

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 14

The sun is shining brightly up in the sky making its way to the white curtains that hangs beside her bed. The sea making loud noises as the waves crash through the shore breaking the little castles that the kid's made. Tourists splashing sea water to each other while others began exploring the island. Going back to her room where our little auburn haired girl is sitting on her bed with her head hanging low. Her friends gathered up to her room the moment she makes her way to consciousness and began lecturing her about last night. Mikan looked at her back seeing Natsume lying comfortably with his eyes tightly shut. She looked at the people in front of her. Hotaru is leaning on the wall, Anna is sitting at the floor beside her was Koko, Mochu sitting on a chair while Nonoko is standing in front of her.

"Do you seriously want to go to jail?" Nonoko exclaimed. "If Natsume didn't came there on time the man would be killed by you" she continued and pointed her finger at her. She is mad. She doesn't want Mikan to turn into something she is not. Natsume just nodded, he didn't even bother to look at Mikan's reaction.

"It would be nice if he was dead" Mikan pouted avoiding eye contact with Nonoko

"Yah!" Nonoko wants to hit Mikan on how reckless she is. That is where Anna stepped in and held Nonoko's arm tightly

"Nonoko! Imagine you're on Mikan's shoes what would you possibly do? Ofcourse you'll be in raged, you'll lose yourself completely and be violent" Anna let go her arm. Nonoko sat down and Mikan nodded. Ever since she got her revenge on one of those three she felt satisfied and went back to the normal Mikan we know.

"Ok guys! I get it! I should've took pity and let him go after I punch him once but I ended up almost killing him which I don't mind-

"Mikan!" they all yelled

"Ok, sorry. I'll learn how to control my emotions so can we go out and have some fun? I didn't went out yesterday remember" she raised her brow and looked at them who gave their heartwarming smile

"Ok! Let's go!" they all shouted and threw their fists in the air. They ran outside and the first one in line is a cheerful Mikan.

"Glad she's back" Natsume whispered to Hotaru. She nodded. They are the only ones who are walking coolly while the others' are running in excitement

_Tsk. She became a giddy person after almost killing a human being last night. She's impossible _Natsume tucked both of his hands to his pockets

_Tsk. Trying to be cool _Hotaru thought

O_O

Time: 10am

The gang ignored the blazing heat of the sun and enjoyed their not-planned-vacation. As soon as they reached the shore, they are like teenagers going back to kids. They had a contest The Best Sand Castle. Hotaru won easily using her skill and her inventions, all of the people are looking at it, some were taking pictures of themselves with the castle and some with Hotaru. The gang are in the corner sulking for their defeat. As if reading each other's minds they grab a rock and threw it to the castle earning them endless baka gun from Hotaru. The four guys went to jet skiing. The female population in the island has their hearts and eyes on them ignoring their not so good looking botfriends beaside them. Mochu gave them a wink, Koko didn't even glanced at them because he already has Anna, Ruka smiled politely and Natsume gave them the glares which made them scream the loudest.

When Mikan laid her eyes on Natsume in a jet ski her heart skipped a beat. She looked at her chest

_What is wrong with this stupid heart? Skipping a beat! Is that even possible? _She thought. Anna and Nonoko giggled at Mikan's blushing face.

They also tried the banana boat. It made a sudden twist and some of them fell from their seats while Natsume who is in front and Hotaru who is on the fourth made a V sign (anime,chibi style). They also went snorkeling and have their hilarious shots.

Time: 1:30pm

"I'm hungry!" Mikan yelled. As they were taking off their vest and heading for the shore

"Me too" Koko said

"Where should we eat?" Nonoko said. They are walking and looking for a nice place to eat

"How about Chez de Paris Restaurant?" Mikan pointed the restaurant. They all agreed since there are all starving to death. The moment they saw their foods on the table they gobbled it like their wolves. People sweat dropped at the sudden scene. They are all beauties but the way they eat are like pigs. The only ones eating casually are the two raven hairs. Mikan and the others ignored the other customer's glares.

Ruka was staring at an empty bottle; he quickly picked it up and laid it on the table.

"How about we play truth or dare?" He suggested smiling menacingly

"Shouldn't that be played at nights?" Nonoko complained

"There is nothing wrong in playing it at day" Ruka said

"Fine" all of them agreed since their bored in waiting for the waiter to hand out their bill. Ruka spin the bottle and it landed to Nonoko the butt of the bottle is facing Ruka

"Truth or dare?" Ruka asked

"Truth" she said bravely

"Do you have a liking to Mochu?" Ruka smirked. Nonoko and Mochu blushed at the sudden question. The gang laughed at their reactions.

"NO!" she defensively said

"Your face doesn't seem to agree with what you have said" Ruka gave a sexy smirked.

Hotaru flinched and Mikan noticed it who smiled evilly. Nonoko rolled her eyes and violently grabbed the bottle. She spun it around and it landed to Koko and the one who will question him is Natsume

"Truth or dare?" he said boringly

"Dare" he said. Natsume smirked

"Do you see those group of female foreigners?" Koko nodded

"Don't tell me I will kiss them!" Koko exclaimed. Anna twitched

"The opposite, do the chicken dance in front of them for 15 seconds" the gang gave a boisterous laugh earning other glares to the customers

Koko made his way to them. He faced them and did the chicken dance for the whole 15 seconds. At first the girls were confuse but then laughed. After 15 seconds he glanced at us then smirked.

"He still can smirk after doing that crazy dance" Mikan said in between laughs

Koko looked at the foreigner girls who stopped their laughter's and looked curiously at him. He ran his fingertips to his hair and gave a sexy smile, he walked off but not until he was stopped by one of the girls asking for his number.

"Sorry! I have a gorgeous girlfriend" he pointed Anna and walked over to us. Anna was blushing really hard

_What a flirt _Mikan and Nonoko thought

Koko spun it around and it landed to Natsume and the butt to Hotaru

"Dare" Natsume didn't wait for the question truth or dare, hotaru flinched

"Kiss Mikan full on the lips for 15 seconds" Hotaru stated

"WHAT!" Mikan stood from her seat and yelled at her friend. The gang looked at the two with suspicious eyes. Natsume pulled Mikan's top urging her to sit Mikan looked at him weirdly don't-tell-me-your-gonna-do-THAT-to-ME Natsume smirked and kissed Mikan on the lips. The gang's eyes were like saucers now. They began counting off

15…14…13…12…11…10…9…

Natsume bit Mikan's lip asking for his entrance but she glued them steady to one another

"Mikan" Hotaru stated causing Mikan to answer a what, Natsume took this advantage and slip his tongue inside hers. Mikan was shocked and froze all of her senses froze. Natsume was the one moving his tongue.

3…2…1…

Natsume pulled off and Mikan turned into a stone

"Here's your bill ma'am sir's" the waiter cutely said who doesn't even know what just happened. He stared at Mikan

"Should we call an ambulance?" the waiter said who can see Mikan's soul going out from her mouth

"No need. She was just kissed by that guy" Nonoko said pulling off Mikan's wallet from her pocket

"Thank you Mikan" they all said to the temporary dead Mikan

The waiter left their table with a lot of question marks appearing from his head. So innocent

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEWS!


	15. A Lot of Chasing Around

**PLEASE CHECK MY NEW STORY "I SOLD MY SOUL FOR HIM" THOUGH IT ONLY CONTAINSONE CHAPTER PLEASE READ IT I'LL UPDATE IT AS SOON AS I'M DONE RESEARCHING SOME ALICE INVOLVING STORIES. IF YOU KNOW GOOD ONES PLEASE PM THEM OR SEND ME A MESSAGE. THANKS!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 15**

"Don't go near me you perverted orange!" Mikan's hand is in front of her, moving inches away from Natsume

_Oh she revived _the gang thought

"What? I just did the dare" Natsume stood from his chair. He placed both of his hands inside his pockets and walked out to the restaurant

"Don't you dare walked out from me when I'm still talking to you, you hentai!" Mikan followed him outside stomping her feet

"I'm doing you a favor by walking away from you" As Mikan heard those words she stopped from her tracks. Suddenly she felt pain. She couldn't imagine Natsume leaving her just like that. Her chest tightened.

"Your leaving me?" Natsume stopped from his tracks and looks at Mikan who looks like about to cry. He was taken aback, he doesn't like seeing Mikan this way. He unconsciously starts walking over to her and hugged her tightly. Mikan laughed evilly inside her and kicked Natsume in the gut. He crouched down in pain.

"I got you!" she laughed and jump in the air

_Poor guy falling from her trap _the audience thought. Natsume cursed himself for believing that monkey.

_Why did I just felt that? I know I don't care if he leaves me or not or would I? _She is frustrated and confused about what is happening to her. She messes her whole hair leaving it to a complete mess.

"Wow Mikan you look like a chicken" Koko whispered to her

"Why you!" she chased her as Koko started yelling

O_O

"Which design should I choose?" Anna said flipping the pages of different designs. Some were chick, some were rock, skulls, cute designs, words or names.

"Why not a butterfly?" Nonoko suggested

"Yeah since you love them very much" Mikan added

"Ok I'll go for the butterfly how about you guys?" Anna went to the man and shows the design she had chose

"The name of our band" Koko said

"A black rose" Mochu said

"Why?" Nonoko asked

"It caught my attention" he shrugged

"A bunny" Ruka said.

... silence complete silence from the gang until they cracked up

"A bunny ruru!" Mikan said holding her tummy

"What's bad about a bunny" Ruka defensively said and gave up on Mikan calling him Ruru

"Give it a rest" Natsume said

"What's yours?" Mikan asked after her laughter died down

".et" he winked and sat on the chair

"Is it just me who saw Nat actually winked at me?" she pointed herself and looked at them with her puzzled face. They all suppress laughter while the girls they giggled.

"For a genius your unbelievably dense" Nonoko walked pass her

"Dense in what?" Mikan looked at her back. Nonoko smack her head

"Figure it out yourself!" she lost her patience towards Mikan. She can't believe how stupid and smart she is. She walked out of the tattoo house or what she likes to call it and let the breeze blow her hair.

_It is so obvious that the love on them is mutual. How could they! Why can't they just confess and live happily ever after. Why am I troubling myself with their love story? Nonoko you idiot! _She thought and scratches her head.

"Hey" a man with blue eyes and auburn hair like a korean idol has approached her. She looked confuse on why he is talking to her where in fact they just saw each other only now.

"Hi" she awkwardly said

"You look totally piss off just now" he said and smiled to her

"My friends are crazy" she simply stated and rolled her eyes

"Define their craziness" Nonoko smiled at him. _He seems like a good guy_ she thought

"Well they- Mochu cut him off

"Come on Nonoko your up" he dragged her along with him. Stomping his feet angrily. He looked at the confuse guy and glared at him.

"What did I did?" the blue eyes muttered to himself he shook his head and went toward his friends. Nonoko stared at him then glared at Mochu

"Why did you suddenly dragged me here! The fact that I'm talking with a guy. Do you know how rude you are just then?" she shook her hand away from his grip

"Don't talk to strangers!" he screamed

"His not a stranger and he seems nice!" she shot back

"What's his name?" Nonoko grinned

"Now I get it" Mochu looked at her with confusion written all over his face

"Your jealous"

"Why would I be jealous? Mikan asked me to call for you that's why I came to get you" Mochu turned his head and left Nonoko

"Because you love me!" she yelled. People blush at the sudden confession or was it? Mochu blushed really hard. His face turned red like a tomato.

"No I don't" he ran away

"I'm not stupid you idiot!" she yelled and ran after him

_Teenagers_ old people sighed

"2 couples in our gang! Ants would start following us wherever we go. Should I buy an insecticide? " Mikan sarcastically said. They have just witnessed the unexpected love confession. No saying I love you to each other just their actions speaks it all.

"Your jealous? Why don't we make it three then?" Natsume who is enjoying Mikan's different shades of red laughed at her

"Why you!" Mikan is about to stand up

"Miss ple- the one who is designing Mikan's tattoo tried to warn her but to no avail she cut him off with her ear piercing screech.

"Ouch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Have you ever heard of staying still when your getting a tattoo" Hotaru who is calmly sitting on a bench stated. She doesn't want to get a tattoo coz according to her it looks so dirty

"Baka" Natsume and Ruka both said while Mikan is crying in pain

O_O

Mikan is lying lazily on the bed of Anna. She doesn't want to go to the party below since she is so tired and just wanted to have a good night sleep. She pulled the comforter around her body and looked for a comfortable position. As slumber is trying to overcome her she starts relaxing her mind until Anna pulled the comforter and Mikan ignored her turning into a small ball.

"Come on Mikan! It's our last night tonight and we'll head back tomorrow evening so come on! Get dress!" she pleaded Mikan. She reaches for her pair of legs and pulled it.

"AAAHHHHH!" as Mikan is trying to grab anything firm to keep her from bed but to no avail she didn't find any.

THUD!

"Damn it! That hurts!" Mikan caress her butt and her head. She shot Anna a deviously glare.

"Why you!" they are like cats and dogs but it is rather funny seeing them or seeing them all goofing around.

"Nice tattoo by the way!" Anna yelled as they were running

"Thanks but I'm still gonna kill you" she screamed and doubled her pace

Nonoko who got out of the bathroom looked for her friends but only saw Hotaru with her laptop and sucking her lollipop.

"Where are they?" Hotaru shrugged and face her laptop. Nonoko sweatdropped

"You look nice" Hotaru complemented her

Nonoko raised her brow "You call this nice?"

"Yeah it suits you Nonoko!" Mikan came panting while holding the door for support. Nonoko is actually wearing a white dress that flows above her knee. Her hair was curled neatly at its ends and a white headband that matches her dress. She looks like a doll that has just opened from a box.

Nonoko ignored their compliments. She thought she looks like a princess wannabe but then again she is too tired of removing yet again the nth time dress she or outfit she had tried for the last 2 hours. She sighed and look closely to Mikan.

"OMG what happened to her?" Mikan who is carrying Anna at her right shoulder smiled wickedly

"I killed her" she placed her to the bed

"Seriously Mikan what have you done to her?" Nonoko who is in complete seriousness

"I just snapped her neck _lightly_ for what she had done to me eversince I was born" she said like an innocent child would. Nonoko and Hotaru glance at each other and sighed

"Whatever" they both said. Mikan smiled to them.

"Time to get ready" she realized that its' their last night here so after debating with herself she finally decided to come down and be crazy with her oh so dear friends

Nonoko and Hotaru already went out when Mikan finally finished dressing up. She doesn't know what to wear until she finally decided to just have shorts, a sleeveless and slippers _**(A/N: selena gomez clothes in her who says music video. The last part). **_She tried dresses but she is uncomfortable with them. She looked at the sleeping figure of Anna. She went near her and move a couple strands of hair in her neck. She gently caresses the reddened spot on where she hit her and smirked.

She saw a green stick note and wrote something in it. She placed it on Anna's forehead and smiled lightly and she walks away.

_Sleep well dear _

_I'll tell you stories about the party you missed_

_Your jealous? I know_

_M_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **I don't know if you'll love this chapter or not. Flames are allowed. I'll take back what I said of ending it at chapter 15 which clearly it won't end here. Maybe up to 20 or 20+ I still don't know. Whatever comes in this crazy brain of mine or whatever twist that comes in my crazy mind please support me.

ARIGATOU!


	16. DRUNK

THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS THOSE WHO FAVORITED MY STORY AND ALERTED. THANKS A BUNCH!

I do not Own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 16

_All of the lights (all of the lights)  
(Lights, lights)  
All of the lights (all of the lights)_

Mikan ran her fingertips on her hair. The wind lightly brushed the hair falling on Mikan's front to her back. Her expression is blank as she moves across the people chatting happily with each other. Guys are stopping from their tracks to glance at Mikan again and again but she ignored it with eye rolling. She scan the place looking for her friends and she saw them all crumpled in the darkest corner.

_Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need  
Want you to see everything _

_Want you to see all of the lights_

"Wow! The sound suits you guys" she sat beside Natsume who is toying his mobile phone

"How?" Koko asked as he leans on the chair

"Because your in the darkest corner of this place" Mikan rolled her eyes. She glance at Natsume and looked at him weirdly. He mouthed the word What? And Mikan shakes her head.

"FYI Mikan who loves being late at all cost" Mikan gave a sheepish smile "We are sitting in the stools there" Nonoko pointed where the bartender is and high chairs are in front of him

"And?" Mikan said

"And we got mob by people" Nonoko said annoyingly

"And your lucky" Natsume added who looked at Mikan and gave her a smirk. Mikan returned it with a smirk as well

"I know" she muttered

"Where's Anna?" Koko ask a little upset on why they are not together

"She fell asleep" Mikan shrugged and look away at Koko. Nonoko gave a nervous smile

"Let me guess, you did something to her" Natsume whispered to Mikan's ear. Mikan looked at him with wide eyes

"Did you stalked me?" she blurted

"Gotcha" he pinched Mikan's nose who pouted in return. She wrinkled her nose and glared at him who completely ignores it.

Mikan watched the people dancing, banging their heads like a fool and making out. Nonoko suddenly stood up and looked at the gang with an annoyed expression.

"I'm gonna dance and ignore the people who will glance at me. So what do you say Mikan?" she placed her right hand in front of Mikan. Mikan took it since she is getting bored like crazy.

"Screw you guys! I'm gonna dance" she smirked to them who started moving out of their seats

_Now the night is just about to begin _Mikan thought

_So Listen up..  
Ooh La La La  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go_

They move across the crowd. People are actually moving aside to let them pass. The girls who are trying to approach Natsume Mikan gave them the coldest glare she could muster so they shuddered and back away. A small smile crept on her face with this victory and as for the boys who are trying to talk to Mikan Natsume this time is the one glaring. The guys who wanted to talk to Mikan uttered a lot of curses and move away. Natsume smirked as his hands slowly crept on Mikan's waist. She flinched.

"Hey it's me" Natsume whispered

"The fact that IT IS YOU makes me nervous" she whispered to herself but Natsume heard it and smirked to himself

When they spot the middle of the dance floor they started getting lose

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
And we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby_

They started moving their bodies along through the ear blasting music. Nonoko who is dancing crazily with Mochu. Koko, Hotaru and Ruka stayed in their sits. Hotaru who really just like observing things and not taking part of it is sipping her drink, Koko who is overly depress because her precious Anna is not here is lazily leaning to the chair while pinching his nose bridge and Ruka who just kept staring Hotaru weirdly thinking that she had plotted something is keeping Koko company.

_Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight_

Mikan's POV

I'm trying so hard to not look at his crimson blood-like eyes, which I really love, coz my cheeks are getting redder. A few minutes ago I can still stare at them but when he placed his hands on my waist I blush really hard. I sighed. I should stop thinking about this and just rock hard in this music. Calm down Mikan he is just Natsume the jerk that you know, a jerk a jerk a jerk Sound awfully crazy repeating those two words but hey! They're working. I face him and smirked.

"Finally" he smiled. My heart skipped a beat. There it goes again my abnormal heart beat. Jerk…jerk…jerk…

"You miss my amber eyes?" I chuckled on how ridiculous that sounds

"Exactly" he chuckled

"Stop saying one word" I smack him on the head

"And stop smacking my head. It hurts" he shot back. I can't help it

"You can easily dodge it" it's true he is a man for Christ sake

"As ironic as it sounds I don't want to" he gaze down at me

"Your unpredictable" I laughed

"Am I?" he said raising his brow

"Yeah" I laughed and we just shut our mouths as the music led us

Natsume's POV

The way she moves her body, the way she smiles, the way she talks, the way she curse now that's my favorite part and her violent self just keeps me staring and hook unto her charms. She gave me a weird look

"What?" I ask her

"Your staring at me for a long time" Now I feel like teasing her. I move closer to her ear and said

"Because your overly attractive tonight" I smirked at her reaction. She moves her face to the other direction and tries to hide her blushing face.

"Shut up you jerk" she spat. I laughed. I love her doing that. She pulled me away and head towards our table. WTH! Girls are really hard to understand. I ran my fingertips on my hair annoyingly looking at the girls who are starting to come over me. I shook my head and walked after her. Is this love? I don't think so.

End of Natsume's POV

"Why do you keep on teasing me?" she sat on her chair and drank her drink

"Don't you love it?" Natsume lazily sat on his chair

_A love quarrel? _Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Nonoko and Mochu thought while their brows are raise in confusion

"You Natsume Hyuuga aka Orange/pervert/hentai/jerk/bastard- Natsume cut her off

"Why do I have a lot of nicknames? And they are seriously on the negative side?" Natsume raise his brow while at the same time glaring at Mikan

"Its true" she said annoyed. The gang are trying really hard to not laugh at this scene they're witnessing. Both of them stayed silent completely ignoring each others presence. The gang can't take it anymore and they burst into laughter. Mikan and Natsume glared at them.

"You guys are seriously crazy" Mochu said stifling a laugh. They both glared at him and shut up immediately. Koko eyed both of them and sighed. As for Hotaru well let's say she is in her own world and Ruka who is getting anxious whenever he is with Hotaru.

"Guys...Guys... This is our last night here. So do me a favor and stop fighting" she stood up and caress the back of Mikan and Natsume. They both glared at her

"Ok maybe not" she added and and sat on her seat. She gaze at the gang with the let's-leave-them-alone look

"Let's dance!" Mochu stood up and began waving his hand in the air

"You look like a dork" Hotaru said

"Thank you" obviously he is not in the mood to argue and knowing that the person he is gonna argue with is Hotaru. Definitely not a good idea. Raise the white flag earlier than meet the oh so precious death.

Mikan and Natsume glared at each other until Mikan grab the bottle in front of her and pour it on the glass, she drank it swiftly and gave Natsume a knowing glare. Natsume did the same and this went on again and again.

After 2 hours...

"You know what Nat you are a one big asshole" she laughed until she fell on the floor. She tried to reach the 19th bottle on the table. Natsume pouted _**(A/N: I can't imagine him pouting though) **_as he reach the bottle and gave it to Mikan

"Why? Why do you always say bad things about me?" did he actually whined!

"Because it is true" Mikan sat in front of Natsume

"I'll be a good guy" he smiled cutely at Mikan

"Good boy!" Mikan pat his head like a dog. He once again pouted like a 5 year old does

"Neh... Monkey" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes

"What? doggie?" she cock her head to the side

"Why do I always think about you? Why do I have the feeling of having to protect you? Why are you making my normal heartbeat became abnormal?" he ask with still his puppy dog eyes

"Oh! I have the same problem doggie! But I don't want I to protect you, I want you to protect me" she said shaking her head

"We have the same problem? Who should we consult then?" he leans back and rested his head on the side

"Oh! Hotaru! She really knows about this stuff or maybe Nonoko" she stood up and smiled widely at him

"Ok Let's ask them both tomorrow neh Mikan" he gave her a goofy smile

"OK!" Mikan energetically said. They both collapse their head on the table with a bang.

Let's go to the gang shall we

"I think we should go back" Nonoko looked at them

"Yeah we should. Who knows they might be killing each other since the time we left" Mochu said as he dusted the san off of his shorts

They have been gazing at the sky while lieing down on the sand. They talk various different things like their likes, dislikes and stuff.

Ruka stood up and gave out a hand to Hotaru. She took it and looked the other way trying to hide her blushing face. As for Koko he already went to his room, not having Anna by his side makes him nuts. They walk side by side predicting on what would the both cold hearted couple be doing.

"Maybe they're trying to kill each other" Mochu laughed

"Or dancing?" Nonoko pointed out

"Or making out" Hotaru said monotoniously . They all looked at her with weird faces.

"We hope so" they all said in unison

Ruka's POV

As they laughed and joke around I looked for them. I spotted Natsume acting cutely and same goes for Mikan. I face palm myself. How could I forget this side of Natsume that whenever he gets drunk he acts cutely and he completely doesn't know this side of me. Only I, Mochu and Koko knew about this and we tried to hide this fact from everyone coz when he knew about this simple we'll die.

"Holy shit!" I whispered to myself. I ran towards Mochu and place my arm around his.

"Hey Natsume is acting like Koko" I felt Mochu froze on the spot and looked at me with nervous eyes. I nodded at him.

"Nonoko I have to tell you something" Mochu said with a serious expression on his face. Nonoko was taken aback. Mochu grab her wrist and dragged her to the opposite direction of the club/bar/party. I chuckled is he gonna say it? I doubt it.

"Hotaru?" she looked at me with her infamous blank face suddenly there's a glint on them.

"Wow! Bunny boy" Yep! I am dress as a bunny. Bunny ears and bunny paws. Laugh all you want but I kinda like this outfit. Seems so cute. Ladies are starting to gather around us and like a rocket Hotaru grab bunny shirt and same as Mochu went to the opposite direction.

Phew... I'm glad it went well.

End of Ruka's POV

Going back to Mikan and Natsume

_[All] Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no_

_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh_

_Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee_

_O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

They are walking in the hallway of the hotel. Arms are linked together like best friends do. They are singing gee by snsd. With the husky voice of Natsume it didn't sound good at all scary would be the right description or cute because he's making this awfully girls gestures as for Mikan her high pitch tone done it all with her tone of voice and her dancing skills.

Mochu and Ruka are searching everywhere for the two of them

_[Natsume] O neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo_

_Cheot nune banhaetseo kkok jjipeun gul_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_[Mikan] Neomuna ddewguhwuh manjil suga eopseo_

_Saranghae tabeoryeo hookkeunhan geol_

"Please don't tell me its' them or more like please don't tell me that Natsume is doing that" Ruka pleaded Mochu

"It's them" he said and chuckled. "I would really like to video Natsume when he is like this" Mochu added

"We'll do it later" Ruka smiled with a hint of a devil. Mochu shivered

Anna is sleeping peacefully when she heard loud noises outside. She sat up and put on her slippers. She pass the mirror and went back to it. She saw the stick note that was stuck in her forehead and read it.

"I'm gonna kill you" she said and walk outside

"There he is" Mochu pointed. Ruka swiftly knock him down by snapping his neck and carried him at his shoulder. He noticed that the door in front of them is about to open. He glance at the number of the room and realized that it was Anna's room.

"Shit" he cursed then ran and dragged Mochu with him

"My dog!" Mikan yelled as she knelt down and fake cried on the floor

"Mikan?" Anna saw her kneeling down

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Anna knelt down. All her anger before was gone and is placed by worry

"Hi Anna" she smiled goofily and hugged her. Anna immediately took in the scent of Mikan which reeks of alcohol. Her eyes glint. She pushed Mikan softly and went inside her room and swiftly went back to Mikan now holding a video camera on her hand. She hit the record button on and smiled wickedly

"Now Mikan will you dance Gee for me" she hit the play button of her iphone

"Ofcourse!" Mikan energetically said and started doing the dance. It would be perfect if she wouldn't keep on falling, tripping then laugh and get back up and dance again then trip then fall and laugh. Anna was loving what she is seeing. She is overjoyed.

"Now Mikan who is always in your mind?" Anna said

"My dog" she said and jump up and down like a little kid getting a box full of candies

"Dog?" Anna asked

"You don't know who he is?" Mikan stopped jumping and cock her head on the side

"No. Who is he Mikan?" Anna said in a cute manner

"My Natsume!" she once again jump up and down together with her goofy smile

_Your gonna love this tomorrow Mikan _she thought

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I didn't recheck this chapter coz I'm sleepy so sorry for typographical and grammatical errors


	17. Her Fear His Amusement

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 17**

**Mikan's POV**

"Ouch!" I felt extreme pain the moment I tried to sit up. That's why I hate drinking. The hangover is too much for me to handle.

"I'm in my room?" Who took me here? Last night I'm at the bar. Anyway what happened last night! Argh! I stood up from my bed. Dragging my feet towards the fridge. I'm so thirsty it's like I haven't drank water for a year. I'm exaggerating I know. I want to bang my head on the wall but we both know it will even get worse damn it! I opened the lid and drank. As I'm searching for any pain relievers for my head I stumbled upon a CD on the floor. I sat down and held it in my hand.

"What's this?" I walked over the DVD player put it on and inserted the disc. I opened the T.V and sat on my bed. I once again got another bottle and drank it.

_"Now Mikan will you dance Gee for me" _I spat out the water I have been drinking. Am I like this when I'm drunk? God this is embarrassing!

"What the hell is this!"

_"Ofcourse!" _Is that really me! I wouldn't do such a thing. I watch myself laughing, falling and tripping. I ran my fingertips on my hair hoping to erase this thing as well as the person who videoed this.

_"Now Mikan who is always in your mind?" _Wait is this Anna? That girl!

_"My dog" _who the effin hell is my dog!

_"Dog?" Anna asked_

_"You don't know who he is?" _I don't know who my dog is!

_"No. Who is he Mikan?" Anna said in a cute manner_

_"My Natsume!" _I froze. Time has definitely stopped. The bottle I have been holding is in midair

"_You know when he is in a jet ski he's pretty hot" Mikan sat down on the floor and leaned her back on the wall_

"_His always hot" Anna defended_

"_Yeah! But without his shirt whew!" Mikan fan herself showing that she is getting hot_

"_You pervert!" Anna exclaimed_

"_No I'm not! He is just really hot. Ask other girls and they'll say it too" she chuckled while started removing her shirt_

"_Yah! Mikan! Don't remove your shirt! We are in the hallway!" Anna screamed as the video started going around and around_

"_But it is soooooo hot" she laughed out loud and continued stripping_

"_Mikan!" _

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT…_

1 minute... 2 minutes... 5 minutes...

I can't seem to process my mind in what I said last night. Did I even say that! Is that even me! Who knows maybe I have a twin sister like them who exactly looks like me which Anna asked her to act and say that that is truly me? It's possible right? 6 words ...denial. Or should I say I am and a bomb is dropped in the cold cement floor with a loud BOOM.

"Why the hell would I say Natsume is mine! Dog! Well that suits him. Anna your going to freakin' visit hell this time!" I ran outside my room. Screaming to the hallway and in return I receive curses from different rooms. Curse me all you want! I'm freakin mad right now!

I bang the door over and over and over and over again but she is not answering!

"Open this right now Anna! Your death is waiting here outside so don't test my patience! I'll send you to the core of the earth. Your gonna friggin effin gonna be roasted alive BY ME!" In the corner of my eye Hotaru is there calmly looking at me.

"What!" I hissed obviously pissed and mad in my tone

"Come here for a sec" Hotaru grabbed my arm and led me inside her room.

"Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale" Hotaru raise her hand up when she mention the inhale part and lowered her hand when it exhales. I followed her with my breathing and the hand movements as well. I calmly sat down. She started walking over the window. She looking at me like she's urging me to look as well I did and guess what I saw. Anna and Koko sitting on a bench k-i-s-s-i-n-g they broke the kiss in exactly 1 minute and both stared at each other then they laugh.

"ANNA!" like superman in exactly 2 minutes I'm staring at Anna. Koko giving me a curious look and Anna smiled at me.

"Good Morning Mikan!" she had the sweet smile on her face "Who loves her dog very much" and I cracked

8I

Waking groggily he looks around his room thinking of what happened last night. He sure knows nothing happen between them and Mikan which will be a disaster if something did happen. He rubbed his eyes and started removing his top motioning slowly towards the bathroom to get some nice clean bath. From his window he saw Mikan killing Anna, Koko who is pulling Mikan back but his strength was no match for Mikan. She is as hard as an iron but he is tougher than her. Way tougher…

Looking incredibly fit, well toned muscles and six pack abs emerged right after taking his morning bath with a towel on his lower part of his body. Grabbing his black shorts he headed out not bothering to put on a shirt. Their in a beach anyway so why bother putting a shirt that was his opinion much to his group of fan girls who supports his opinion. Loud boisterous laughter emerged the moment he stepped out the hotel. Their already sitting on the corner having fun with their breakfast.

The moment Mikan saw his face she flushed to a deep color of red. They met their eyes for a few seconds when Mikan decided to look away much to his amusement. Mochu and Ruka tried hard to push back the images of Natsume being cute and tried their best not to laugh really out loud. The video they recorded is kept safely on Ruka's room and they prayed it wouldn't be found out.

Natsume who turn her gaze to Anna freaked out well not entirely he still kept his cool.

"What happened to you?" looking at Anna who's hair looks like a witch

"Someone tried to murder me awhile ago" she said monotonously. Koko shot a glare at Mikan who glared back.

"Why did you want to murder her Monkey?" Natsume pulling a chair beside Mikan looked at her. Who kept repeating to herself to keep calm and not give in to his hotness.

Mikan recalling the video shuddered remembering the things she talked about the man beside him. Feeling her face becoming warm she grab the glass of water and guess what splashed it at her face and shake her head. Natsume ignored her weirdness and waited her answer.

"She did something horrifying" she said then looked at Natsume's body "Ran out of shirts?" she said pointing to his body

He smirked "uh-huh" he said munching some pancakes

"Show off" she muttered under her breath

"I like showing off" he said and earned bunch of rolling eyes from the girls on the table including Hotaru

"What time is our flight?" Nonoko asked not bothering to look at them

"8pm" Hotaru said

"Let's throw away our passports and stay here" Koko grinned. Everyone turned their faces at him and smiled.

"Sure!" they all said in unison except one who started throwing baka gun's at them

"Morons" she said while all of them caress their faces and ate silently not even dare glance at The Hotaru Imai

3

Savoring our last day here in Boracay, me and the gang lied here relaxing to the view but I guess some of them are trying to get some sleep like this guy over here. I can't help but look at Natsume's sleeping figure. No expensive sunglasses are covering his eyes. He looks kinder but not innocent. I sighed. Since when are these feelings come to me? I turned my gaze to the sea.

I raise my brow as I saw a group of girls pass in front of us for the nth time. If they want to get attention from these guys why don't they come over here instead of annoying me? I swear if they pass for another round I'll speak to them. It's hot I need a dip.

I stood up from where I am sitting and nobody asked me where I'm going. Tsk they're asleep. As I'm about to dip my feet on the sea someone grabbed me and hugged me in the back and to my surprise it's Natsume.

"What are you doing?" I froze. Skin to skin it's too much for me to bare

"Feeling your body heat" he said

"Finding a reason to touch me?"

"It's not reasoning it's the truth"

"Ok is 5 seconds enough?"

"Make it 10"

"10…9…8…7…6…5" he hugged me tighter

"4…3…2…1" he released me. I want to relax but I feel rather the need of his touch. The feeling of his skin against mine. I sound like a pervert. Pull yourself together Mikan!

"You've been weird ever since breakfast" I found a rock and sat on it he did the same. The rock is huge like where the mermaid's day dream and wishing for them to have feet that's where we are sitting.

"I'm acting normally as usual" I said but I know that I am acting pretty weird but thank God I've become comfortable around me after the hug scene

"Uh-huh. What happened last night?" Different images flashed in my mind. I curse and curse until Natsume tap me

"I don't remember" I said keeping my voice from cracking

"Me too" good thing he doesn't remember anything or I'll shrink from embarrassment

We stayed silent for awhile just staring to the horizon and enjoying each other's company. After minutes of silence I broke it

"Let's bet" he looked at me

"On what?"

"I want your black convertible so let's have a race. If I win then it will be mine" I have my eyes on his car and I really like it but my money is not enough for me to buy one because it worth billions.

"Ok but if I win you'll have to jump on a cliff" not a good idea. I'm afraid of heights and I don't want him to know it nor show my fear on it

"Game!" I exclaimed smirking. I wouldn't have to jump on a cliff because I will win.

_Let's see you car racing talent _he thought and followed her

O_O

"I'm going to freaking curse you Natsume!" they have reached the top of the cliff and Mikan is going ballistic. Natsume is having fun on the image is portraying which is scaredy cat

"I don't know that your afraid of heights" Natsume innocently said but vanished his innocence when he smirked

"Natsume I'll do anything just don't let me dive here" Mikan pleaded shaking the arm of Natsume

"And miss your screeching scream? I don't think so" she's amusing him and it got on her nerves. She pulled away to Natsume and glared at him.

"Fine I'll jump" she smirked and turned her face to the mad sea who wants to swallow her alive. Her knees started shaking but the thought of her being Natsume's entertainer ticks her off

Natsume who was taken aback leaned on a tree and smiled.

"She's shaking" he said and chuckled

"Good luck monkey! I'll go after you" he said

-Below with the rest of the gang-

"She's going to do it! She is afraid of heights!" Anna screamed

"This is entertaining" Hotaru said they sweat dropped

"You can do it Mikan!" all of them screamed

-Back to Mikan-

"At the count of three you'll jump" Natsume screamed Mikan held an ok sign but she is shaking like crazy. Natsume laughed

"3…2…1"

"FUCK YOU HYUUGA NATSUME!" she creamed when she jump and closed her eyes

Natsume laughed all his might.

"She is one crazy girl!" he said and ran towards the cliff then jumped

"She did it" Nonoko said surprised

"You're awesome Mikan your awesome!" Anna screamed while jumping

"You're not mad at her?" Koko asked

"Not anymore since she suffered from jumping that cliff. I better thank Natsume" and her wicked laugh erupted all of them sweat dropped

Natsume held Mikan tightly who was shaking in fear

"You je- she was cut off with the sudden kiss Natsume gave. When they reached the shore

"Why the hell did you kiss me!" Mikan still ballistic stomped his feet and looked at him. He went near her face and smiled

"Your great" he said and walk to the gang. Anna thank Natsume over and over again as he scratch Anna's hair. Koko, Mochu and Ruka slapped his back. All of them are laughing except for Mikan who is flush by his gorgeousness and hotness.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing/favorited and alerted my story and for those who made me one of their favorite authors thank you! Again please review so I have the energy to start typing for my next chapter!


	18. Back to School

I do not Own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 18**

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Mochu and Nonoko are standing in front of the headmaster who is just staring at them one by one. Apparently they just came back last night and finally showed themselves to the school. Each has his or her sleepy eyes looking at the headmaster with the i-don't-care look.

Mikan leaned over to Natsume and closed her eyes. The headmaster twitched

_How dare they all go sweet in front of me!_ He excalimed in his own thoughts. He cleared his throat and the gang eyes shut open. Finally he decided to speak ending the long silence which prompts them to even get sleepier.

"Who's idea is this?" the headmaster leaned on his chair and crossed his leg. Examining his face he is at least 35 to 40 and maybe just maybe handsome in his youth.

Mikan yawned then raise her hand to the headmaster

"It's my idea" she sleepily said. She put all her weight to her right foot and rests her elbow to Ruka's left shoulder. Once again the headmaster twitched

"Why did you arrange such a trip when you knew there will be an exam on the day you left?" Mikan pondered it for awhile rested her both hands inside her pockets and look directly at the headmaster her drowsiness completely gone.

"Because I don't want yet to take the exam" she shrugged. The gang looked at her and refrain themselves from smacking this honest girl.

_Doesn't she know how to lie! _Natsume thought who is the only one from the gang who realistically smack her head. Mikan groaned and glared at him then sighed.

"If you want to punish us I'll hate to say that please punished only I since it's my idea to kidnapped them and go to a vacation. So what's my punishment headmaster?" the headmaster smirked. Mikan eyed him

"Since you asked for it" he intertwined both his hands on the table and smirked again at Mikan "You'll be cleaning the men's C.R for 3 days" Mikan gaped at him

"What the he-" Mikan was cut off by the hand of Natsume covering Mikan's dirty mouth

"Can we go now?" Natsume asked

"Yes" he turned back his chair to the window dismissing them. They nodded in respect except for Mikan.

After closing the door behind them Mikan couldn't contain her anger anymore

"Cleaning the men's I repeat the _MEN'S C.R _is like visiting hell every single day!"

"Only 3 days" Nonoko pointed out

"3 days Mikan. You'll survive" Anna said

"I'll give you a mask for not inhaling the scent of their pee" Hotaru stated

"It's not that bad" Ruka defended

"Are your bathroom that clean! I bet yours are even worse" Mochu exclaimed crossing his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes

"Did you just rolled your eyes?" Anna looked at him with sparkles in her eyes

"Your acting like a spoiled prima donna princess" Nonoko said that earned laughter from everyone else including the fuming Mikan

"Good luck monkey" Natsume tilted his head and grinned

"You bastard" she whined

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru went to their classes as for Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Mochu, Koko headed for their room since their all classmates.

"It's alright Mikan! We'll help you" Koko messed her hair and gave her his goofy smile. The other guys look at him with their brows raise.

"There's no way we'll help you" the three said in unison then smirked

"What!" Koko gave them his saucer eyes then looked at Mikan "Just kidding" he said and ran ahead of the gang. Mikan sighed there is no way they'll help her. She punched the wall beside her.

"Go to hell you stupid headmaster!" she yelled. The headmaster felt a sudden chill on his spine.

"Language!" Jin-jin about to enter the room yelled at Mikan

"Detention later" he coldly said

Mikan sat down on her seat

"Is today friday the 13th. Ofcourse not it's Wednesday?" she sarcastically muttered then rolled her eyes as she entered the class stomping her feet towards her seat

"Practice not being stupid maybe that'll help" Natsume whispered to her ear. Mikan looked back

"Thanks for your advice" she rolled her eyes as Natsume chuckled by her reaction. She crossed her legs and looked outside. Natsume studied her pretty face. Her auburn hair is blowing by the wind, her eyes held of anger but still sexy. He sighed.

_What the hell am I thinkin? _He messed his hair and did a slumping position in his seat

"Hey Nat" Mikan whispered while leaning on his desk enough for her 2 first front legs sit to rise up (do you get it? if you don't then fine). He didn't bulge, he didn't move nor speak. She peeks at her back and saw him sleeping. She pokes his left cheek.

POKE...POKE...POKE...

"hnnn..." he moaned

"When will we take the exam?" she whispered looking now at jin-jin who is giving daggers on Mikan, Mikan ignored it.

"The day after tomorrow" he muttered and went back to sleep

"Thanks" she muttered

_Should I study? The day after tomorrow? So today is Wednesday which means Friday is the exam. I should better scan my notes for a change. Later detention then cleaning...cleaning... _she banged her fist on her table making the class to suddenly look to her. Jinjin gave a glint in his glasses _Shoot! He'll give me another detention if he finds out I'm making a ruckus_

"There's a bug" she dusted it off then smiled at jinjin and her class. They giggled. _Their not scared of me? Did I soften _she shrugged and followed Natsume. She slumped down on her desk and drifted to sleep.

The bell just rang signaling the students to go home. Mikan and the rest went out their room. On the door there stood Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko waiting for them coolly. They each gave Mikan a pat on the shoulder while Natsume gave her on the head. They walked off laughing with their own silly jokes.

"Bye guys" Mikan faked cried. They all looked behind them, stared at her for at least 3 seconds and continued their conversation.

"Yah! You guys are bunch of cold hearted beast!" she screamed they still ignored her.

"Should we help her?" Anna ask when Mikan went to the other direction for her detention

They all stopped from walking and pondered it for a while. They exchanged glances and sighed.

"Yeah" Koko gave a faint response

All of them walked in silence. In each minds their cursing they're headmaster.

She keeps on walking with a scowl on her face. On her right hand is a mop together with the squeezing yellow bucket I don't know what to call it, on the other hand is a rug that she just randomly picked on the janitor's cabin then on her waist are different kinds of cleaning tools, on her head is a huge helmet wherein you won't inhale the odor from outside all in all she looks like a newly graduate who failed in her life and decided to turn into a janitor.

She saw the small drawing above the door. Once again she scowl and furrowed her brows into one.

"Show time" she said with sarcasm and pulled down her helmet. The moment she opened the door she saw 7 janitors as well as cleaning a bathroom that looks like a whole year hasn't been cleaned.

"Guys?" she looked at them almost moved to tears

"Get your butt in here and start cleaning up" Nonoko yelled mopping the yellow floor without gazing at Mikan

Mikan smiled "For three da-" she was cut off

"Only today" they said in unison and glared at her. She twitched

"Why not help me for 3 days!" she dropped the mop

"Come on guys" Koko said as they began walking out

"Fine..fine... Only today" she said holding their shoulders. They went back on the thing that their working awhile ago.

Mikan looked around

"This place was cleaned last year. This is your punishment and only today ours as well" Natsume stated. Observing by Mikan's look her soul went out of her body

"We have to-

"I have to" Anna corrected

"I have to clean this for 3 days!" she exclaimed "I'm gonna go to the headmaster!" she turned her face to the door to get out but the 7 of them hit her with their mops. 7 small hills grew on Mikan's head

"Do you want to clean the whole school? Then go ahead" Ruka said sarcastically. Mikan grabbed her mop and started wiping the floor "Fine"

_**After 30 minutes**_

"That's enough for today" Mikan said and looked around. It is still yellow as ever.

"Did we actually cleaned it?" Koko asked

"This place is impossible" Mochu said

"And incredible" Nonoko added

They instantly turned their back and head out for school.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Mikan asked them

"Your treat?" they asked in unison

She gave them a bright smile

"Yeah! Thanks for helping me by the way" Natsume blushed and hid it in his bangs

_Wow! She can smile genuinely _Ruka, Mochu and Koko thought

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** I updated 4 chapters! ENJOY! Thanks for the review BTW


	19. Exams

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 19**

Mikan is lieing on her bed upside down meaning her head is dangling on the edge of her bed while looking at her notes that doesn't seem to enter her brain. On her mouth is a lollipop that she has been sucking quite a while now. She continued scanning her notes. Sigh. She dropped them down and positioned herself comfortably on her bed and drifted to sleep.

"I feel so sleepy" Nonoko muttered as she wobbled while they're heading towards the elevator

"We should use a car" Anna said looking at the state of Nonoko

"Mines at home" Mikan shrugged

"I'll just ask one then" Anna began dialing on her phone

"I'll just carry her. Our school is not that far anyway and she'll get some snooze while we are walking" Mikan bent down urging Nonoko to climb on her back. Nonoko jump in and leaned her head on Mikna's back and doze off.

"That was fast" Anna said and began recalling the things she reviewed last night

"What is Atomic Radius?" Anna asked

"Atomic Radius is simply the radius of the atom, an indication of the atom's volume" Hotaru stated like a robot

"What about Period and Group?" Mikan asked joining the review of Hotaru and Anna

"In Period the atomic radius decreases as you go from left to right across a period and in Group the atomic radius increases as you go down a group" Hotaru explained earning nods from Mikan and Anna

"So period decreases from left to right then in group it increases when you go down a group" Anna explained to herself. Mikan adjusted Nonoko on her back; she groaned then began sleeping again.

They are all in the library, staring first at the paper, studying the questions then they started scribbling down their answers. Each person should be one seat apart and monitoring them is Jinno and Narumi sensei. They are given an hour for each subject answering 100 questions. Their first subject is Math which is algebra. The four geniuses who are Natume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru are easily answering the questions while Mochu, Koko, Nonoko and Anna would stop all of a sudden and looked outside trying to remember the formula suited for it.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Mikan put down her pen and looked at the others. She saw Natsume reading his manga, while Hotaru and Ruka are in a glaring competition; the other four are still answering the questions. She peeked at Jinno and gave him a stare and ignored completely Narumi who is in a pink princess gown plus a tiara with his princess like smile.

_His jaw must have hurt _Mikan thought and stared outside. She picked up her pen and began twirling it in her hand.

_**After an hour**_

"Time's up" Jinno strictly said and put down the newspaper his been reading only to see the 8 of them in their own dreamland. Some are even drooling. He stared at Narumi who still has his smile only a bit smaller than before. Jinno alarmed his bell simultaneously until they wake up from their sleep. They finally began sitting up rubbing their eyes. Mikan stretched her arms then yawned she blinked her sleepy eyes at Jinno.

"Morning" they all muttered with the exception of Natsume and Hotaru

"Kids" Jinno muttered under his breath and gave them an annoyed glare

"The test was kinda easy" Anna said while they're all under the Sakura tree

"It's kinda disappointing" Ruka munched his food

"Yeah" they ate in silence because all of them are still sleepy. They can't accept the fact that they are no longer at Boracay partying and having fun but instead they are in this school taking exams and listening to teachers instead.

"Finally it's done!" Koko shouted while his arm on Anna's shoulder

"My butt's numb" Mikan suddenly felt a hand grabbed her butt she looked at the owner of that disgusting hand and it belongs to Natsume Hyuuga.

"Get that hand off of my butt" Mikan said impatiently

"I thought it's numb?" Natsume said. The gang burst to laughter while Mikan is literally strangling Natsume.

"Gotta go I still need to clean that stupid bathroom" she clasped her hands like dusting off the dust from her hand. Natsume stood up and chuckled he love the part when Mikan turns to a beast. He gazes at her departing figure. Clad in an over sized shirt and men's shorts he still finds her sexy, cute and gorgeous.

"Today will be our last meeting so you better cooperate with me!" Mikan exclaimed as she began scrubbing the sink. She made a mental note of not doing anything stupid from this day onwards.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews those who favorited and alerted my story.

**NW**: Jojo by shinee (I'm a kpop fanatic :D)


	20. November 26

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 20**

November 26...

Gliding to the street with her board rolling down the road is a girl with a smile on her face as she is about to head over the Hyuuga mansion where the gang decided to crash into the night. Celebrating the end of their test and the end of her punishment with the men's c.r not to mention meeting again Natsume's sister Aoi and celebrating something else.

Natsume who is in their living room switching from channel to channel. He grab his glass of water and drank it. He seems anxious that something will happen this night. He doesn't know why but this feeling is starting to get on his nerves.

Aoi descended the staircase in her night gown. She looked around for her brother and saw him on the couch with an unknown expression. She skipped happily towards him. In the corner of Natsume's eye he saw Aoi with her happy expression which reminded him of Mikan when she is happy which is very rarely to be seen. He messed her hair and Aoi pouted.

She settled herself beside him. She snatched the remote from Natsume's grasp and switched it to Disney channel. Natsume eyed her.

"Your 13 and you still like this stuff?" he said gazing at her then to the t.v where sleeping beauty (aurora) just pricked her finger nail on the spinning wheel. Aoi's eyes were glued on the screen and just nodded at Natsume. He scratches his head and sighed. He leaned back and watched it as well.

Their door bell rang all of a sudden. He stood up having enough of the princess story and proceeded to the door. He pulled it and saw 7 faces grinning towards him. He immediately closed the door and went back to Aoi. Watching Sleeping beauty is much better than them evading his house.

"Who is it?" Aoi asked

"No one" Natsume coldly muttered and sat once again to the cozy couch and stared at sleeping beauty on the floor

The bell rang over and over and over again. Aoi stared at Natsume then stood up. Natsume pulled her down.

"Bathroom" she said. He let him go and switched the channel to sports.

"Mikan!" Aoi yelled and hugged Mikan

_I should have followed her _Natsume thought as he literally face palmed himself

"You!" Mikan pointed at him. Natsume ignored her

"Yah!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume looked at her then to the other guys who brought chips, board games, alcohol and horror movies. They assembled themselves in front of the T.V.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME! HAPPY BIRTHAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!" they all clapped and gave their hugest smile they can to Natsume who is surprise but did not show it. Mikan walked towards them who suddenly disappeared awhile ago bringing a strawberry cake on her hand. Aoi jumped out from the gang and lit the candle with the number 1 and 6.

"Make a wish first Nat!" Mikan exclaimed holding the cake carefully on her two small hands

_I wish this girl will be mine _he thought while his staring at Mikan then he blew the cake. In the middle of clapping sounds Mikan removed the two candles and placed them on the table then she threw the whole cake on Natsume's face. Everyone gasped. She twists it to the side and took the board from his face. Voila! Natsume's ruined perfect face.

Hotaru who is standing on the sidelines with her tripod and video cam zoom it to Natsume and the laughing Mikan and the gang. She went to the gang's individual faces that are all crouching down holding heir dear tummies. A hint of red emerged on her face when she saw Ruka who is laughing like a 5 year old cutely. She shook her head and returned the cam to the birthday boy.

He is dead furious! Natsume wiped the cake in his hands. He looked down on the laughing Mikan who burst to an even hard laughter when Natsume showed his face to her. He smudge the cake in his hands to Mikan's face then with her oversized shirt he grabbed it and wiped his face nonchalantly like it's a towel. Mikan looked at him horrified. There is still cake on Natsume's face when. He chuckled when he saw Mikan with a face that even a ghost would be scared of her. He is the far most intelligent person because he ran away heading for his room. Mikan's senses came back and ran towards him.

The rest of the six are still laughing their ass off.

"Hotaru did you zoomed on Natsume's fa-" Koko was cut off with Hotaru's gun but instead on the punching baka gun it erupts a white icing spraying all over Koko's face as well as his body.

The other five ran outside not a wise thing to do coz this will enable Hotaru to spray the icing without hesitation.

"Baka" she muttered as she began spraying them icing with the innocent grasses

Koko ran to Hotaru to give her icing but this time Hotaru gave him the baka gun that she wanted to give him.

"Don't underestimate me" she said and smirked.

As she was about to spray another load of icing this time it's yellow to the ducks running in the Hyuuga's yard Ruka hugged her. He frigging hugged her. Ruka, who is main goal, is to give her icing as well, hugged her tightly but then his face is becoming hotter but not as much hot as Hotaru. Hotaru froze. Ruka who finally released Hotaru ran to one of the room of The Hyuuga family leaving a stunned Hotaru.

The 9 of them mainly Natsume (birthday boy), Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Mochu, Nonoko and Aoi assembled themselves on the yard. The butler of The Hyuuga's is holding the camera in his hands.

"1...2...3... CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!"

5 snapshots simultaneously captured them

1st shot - formal picture with their smiling face and no quirky hand images

2nd shot - peace signs are everywhere more like horns which are behind Mikan's back who is in the bottom in an angel seat doing a sadistic laugh which goes smoothly with her horns

3rd shot the infamous jump shot and it was a successful jump shot

4th picture they carried Natsume who is incredibly smiling sexily to the camera he is a model after all

5th shot the reign of the couples. Below Natsume who is sitting beside Mikan kissed her on the cheek, Hotaru and Ruka with their nervous flushed faces, standing behind the four sitting down Anna and Koko shared a big heart while curving their bodies and Nonoko and Mochu who became a couple when their in Boracay raised their intertwined hands and made a small heart on their other hand. Aoi who is cutely on the side with an arrow and wings (with the help of Anna) on her back smiled cutely at the camera.

Their faces and whole body is smudge with icing and cake except for birthday boy who successfully wiped the remaining cake awhile ago in his bathroom.

9:24p.m

After removing the cake from their hair and body thanks to the invention of Hotaru's shampoo which easily removed the gooey and sticky feeling of the cake on their hair and soap for their body. After they finished eating dinner they went outside. Koko blasted the loud music in the speaker and everybody began jumping down the pool.

"Yo" Yuu and Yoichi showed up without their shirts and on Yuu's side is Sumire

Natsume went out of the pool to welcome them in his party which is not planned by him. Yuu and the guys began their friendship when their heading out of school when Natsume and Yuu bumped to each others' shoulder and he became part of them. How weird. Natsume looked weirdly at Sumire and Yoichi.

Mikan went out of the pool and hugged Yoichi

"Guys my brother" Yoichi smirked to them. Aoi blushed and Yoichi noticed. His smirk grew into a grin

"Really?" Mochu couldn't believe that the 2nd year's Natsume alike would be Mikan's brother

"They switched siblings. I'm positive" Koko whispered to Ruka, Ruka chuckled at his stupidness or denial.

Yuu noticed the stare that Natsume gave Sumire "She's my girlfriend" he said and placed an arm on her. She blushed deep red.

"Good for you permy!" Mikan shouted though she is just a meter apart from her then Mikan smirked.

"That's one wild beast" Natsume whispered to Yuu's ear

"You bet! But I love her so much that it doesn't matter" Yuu said confidently

"Yah!" Sumire who is deep red exclaimed. The gang laughed.

_**An hour later...**_

"As of now we have 3 couples" Hotaru said to Mikan. They both looked around them and you'll definitely know who the couples are.

"They are all in a lovey dovey mode!" Mikan said and pulled her hair out of frustration

"Make that 4 Hotaru" Natsume grabbed Mikan and kissed her on the lips Mikan kissed back. Hotaru rolled her eyes she then took different angles of their kiss. Ruka who sighed grabbed her hand.

"Come on" he said lifting up Hotaru from the pool. Hotaru raised her brow at Ruka who ignored her. They sat on the made up bar and this time they're the one who is in an alcohol marathon.

Mikan and Natsume parted from their kiss

"That does mean we are a couple now?" Natsume said panting from the kiss

"No. That's my gift to you" she said smiling

"Just like a prostitute" he said then smirked

"I am not a prostitute!" she exclaimed and drown Natsume

_I didn't said you're a prostitute I said LIKE a prostitute _he thought then tickled her waist. They ended up with tickling each other

After they finished drowning and tickling each other. Natsume got up from the pool to get something to drink he returned with two coke in his hands.

"I was kinda expecting it to be alcohol" Mikan said grabbing the coke on his grasp

"I have a gut feeling that we shouldn't drink tonight" he shrugged and opened his drink. Mikan just shrugged towards him and carelessly drank her coke some of its contents are spilling on the pool. Natsume eyed her in disgust at the same time thought that she is like a guy who doesn't care about anything.

_He acts like a guy after all _he thought

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** ENJOY!


	21. November 27

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 21**

2:00a.m November 27 (actual day of his birthday)

After they took another bath they are all in The Hyuuga's theater room. 20 huge couches are spread around the huge room and 8 couple seats/couches. All of the 3 official couples and the other 3 unofficial but soon to be official sat on the love seats.

"What are we watchin?" Mikan asked raising her foot on the couch

"Your foot" Natsume plainly said

"Go to other seats there are plenty can't you see?" Mikan said annoyed. She chose the love seat because it's spacious. Natsume grab her foot sat on the seat and placed her foot on his lap. Mikan doesn't mind it.

"The Ring" Hotaru said while she's fiddling with the player

"Bull. That's not scary at all" Mikan muttered. Koko and Mochu adjusted themselves on their seats and gulped. They hate women with their hair on their faces, dressed in white. Anna and Nonoko gave them what's-the-matter look but they smiled in return and snuggled near them.

"Only the sounds are scary" Yoichi said. He noticed Aoi sweating. She doesn't like any type of horror films. The gentleman Yoichi grabbed her from her neck and pulled her near him. Her head is in his chest and his arm is around her caressing her hair.

"Don't worry" he whispered to her. Aoi's heart is beating fast and so does Yoichi.

"That brat hitting on Aoi" Mikan hissed and glared at them

"Don't worry with Yoichi's looks and the way he acts he'll take good care of her. He is just like me after all" Natsume said while his fiddling with her hair

"OMG Aoi!" she is about to stand up and make the two soon to be lovebirds part but Natsume pulled her

"Aoi is a Hyuuga she'll be alright" he said with sincerity that put Mikan at ease

"Want to switch siblings?" she smiled goofily at him with sparkles in her eyes

"No" she slumped down

The film is about to start when Hotaru sat innocently beside Ruka. She is drunk I'll tell you and she placed the wrong C.D on the player.

_**Starring: Natsume and Mikan**_

_**Documentation of Hotaru Imai**_

_**Of**_

_**The Drunken Fools**_

Mikan and Natsume who are slumping down the couch immediately sat up. Eyes as wide as saucers.

"What the hell is this?" Natsume whispered

"Don' tell me... Mikan whispered back

_**The movie started when the drunken fools are at Boracay tumbling down the sand. They keep on laughing while they always trip and fall down the sand.**_

"_**Ouch!" Mikan grunted but immediately laughed after the sudden fall**_

"_**That hurts" Natsume whines scratching his butt while pouting cutely**_

"_**Let's play a guessing game!" Mikan said like a kid batting her eyes furiously. Natsume mimicked her. He gave her a huge smile and batted his eyelashes.**_

"_**Yeah!" He enthusiastically said**_

_**Mikan got up and dusted her butt and knees. She crouched down her knees placed her arms to her chest and began swinging her hips to the side**_

"_**Abracadabra by BEG!" Natsume pointed as he got up and swing his hips to the side then they both turned around then laughed hysterically.**_

"_**My turn my turn!" He said. He started shooting arrows like a cupid does then he snapped his shoulder. He saw Mikan's clueless face then he added lyrics to it. **_

"_**Naneun shoo shoo shoot!" he sang with his high pitch tone**_

"_**Hoot SNSD!" Mikan finally realized**_

Mikan and Natsume's jaw are already on the floors. Gaping widely at the huge screen and their eyes are already bulging out. Hotaru who noticed her sudden error smirked and closed her eyes unconciously leaning her head to Ruka's chest but she snaps wide open her eyes coz the couch is giggling and laughing like she's on a road trip. She saw her head leaning on Ruka's chest she immediately sat up and leaned her head on the other side. Her head is throbbing in pain All of them are laughing hard! A lot of tears are falling from they're eyes.

Mikan and Natsum slumped down.

Ashamed is the best word to describe they're feelings

_**The scene suddenly adjusted where they are at the hotel. Walking diagonally to the right then to the left. Natsume bumped on the wall leaving a red mark on his forehead Mikan who noticed it stopped laughing and rose his locks and kissed his forehead.**_

"_**That would do the trick"**_

"_**Thank you" he said while blushing hard**_

"I don't mind being drunk if you always do that to me" he said then smirked

"Then dancing to Korean songs is ok to you?"

"Hell no! I didn't even know who are SNSD and BEG were" Natsume defended himself

"I think we have a multiple personality disorder" Mikan said

"Let's agree to not drink anymore" Natsume held his hand to Mikan. Mikan took it and shook it.

"Agree" then they focused their eyes on the screen being amused by each other at the same time being embarrass

_**The scene shifted when they're dancing and singing Gee together in the halls. Angry people who are sleeping shouted and cursed at them but they just shouted the lyrics in return. **_

"_**I'm gonna be yoona" Natsume said hoping**_

"_**I'm Jessica then" Mikan said**_

_**Then they sang Kissing You Baby. They both assembled themselves side by side then began singing and dancing like their idols. They're right hand is below their lips like it's the mic. **_

"Go to Audition at SM Entertainment!" Nonoko shouted throwing popcorn to their heads who with the sudden contact to their flesh melted. Nonoko got nervous but the two just ignored her. They will all gonna get it later.

"Yoona!" Yuu shouted

"Hey Jessica!" Sumire screamed to Mikan. Mikan gave them, yes the finger.

_**The screen went black. The gang started shouting 'more!' then the movie returned this time Mikan's sudden confession to Natsume. When she said how hot he is and stuff. Natsume looked at her.**_

"All this time you think I'm hot" he said chuckling while looking at the flushed Mikan

"As I said we have Multiple Personality Disorder" she coldly said

"Can I break your huge flat screen T.V?" Mikan added

"As long as you can pay it" Natsume crossed his leg. Mikan got up about to smash the T.V with a baseball bat she grab on the corner of the room but before she can step down on the stairs the screen has Natsume saying Hi and waving his hand n front of the t.v. In a cute and idiotic way.

"!" Mikan laughed

Natsume heard the voice of Ruka and Mochu in the background laughing. Natsume looked around and saw that they are no longer in the room.

_You should run guys. No one's gonna get out of my house until I beat the hell out of them _he thought

"_**Nat, act like a cute high school boy" Ruka said while steadying the camera on him. Natsume got up and gave them a cute smile. He put both his hands under his chin and posed to the camera with twinkling eyes. Boisterous laughter could be heard in the background.**_

_**Without the two saying anything Natsume made different poses towards the camera. He pulled up his shirt and tied it on the middle Voila! He is on a bra then he started dancing like a striper. Though it's hilarious I must admit it's kinda hot with his 6 pack abs. **_

"_**Act like a hot dude!" Mochu screamed**_

_**He smirked. He removed his shirt then stared sexily on the camera. Mochu came to his back and sprinkled water on his head then to his body. Natsume shook his head to the side then smiled and stared at the camera**_

"_**Mikan your gonna be mine" he said then the screen went pitched black with the sudden appearance of Ruka in his bunny costume. That did the trick!**_

_**The End **_

Mikan blushed again when he saw Natsume in his last act.

"The only part about I like about the film is the last part" he said

"The last part? Where your like shooting a CF?" Mikan asked. He stared at her

"When the credits rolled" he said "Now let's murder them" he hissed. They both stood up and glared at them. Eyes ready to kill.

**WANTED**

**RUKA, MOCHU, HOTARU AND ANNA**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it


	22. Cats and Dogs

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 22**

"Will you please tell me the reason on why you are here?" Mikan was leaning on the wall of the door staring at Natsume, who is lying comfortably in her bed, with her serial killer dark chocolate orbs.

"I got bored in the house and decided to come over to your place" he said staring at her in the corner of his eyes

"And decided to ruin my peaceful morning?" she quirked a brow annoyance visible on her face

"Exactly" he sits straight up leans his elbows on his lap and smirked at Mikan loving the fact that she is annoyed at him

"Thank you" she said sarcastically raising both her arms in frustration as she heads towards the kitchen. She keeps on rambling while putting on her apron.

"No problem" chuckling as he rises up from the bed going over to Mikan to continue annoying her

"Monkey"

"Yeah?"

"I want a coffee and pancakes also a blueberry cheesecake for dessert" he goes back to Mikan's room kicking off his shoes as he switched on the television like he owns the goddamn place

"That's it" her pulse kicked running towards her room

"Natsume Hyuuga LEAVE" she coldly sputtered

"Please shut up" he said not leaving his eyes on the television

"Excuse me?" Mikan looked at the television a couple doing some things that should be private and not be filmed. She almost puked right on the spot

"Natsume Hyuuga! Don't watch a freaking porn movie inside my place!" she hastily grab the remote from his and switched it to disney

"Not again" he muttered as he saw sleeping beauty being pricked by the spinning wheel

"Why does it have to be sleeping beauty all the time? Can't it be little mermaid or beauty and the beast?" he said sarcastically as he leans back his head on the pillow. She looks at him with amusement

"You watch disney princesses?" Natsume glared at her

"No. Aoi does" he rolled his eyes

"I see" she smiled "Stay there I'll cook something"

"Pancakes!" he screamed

"Got it"

_"What's with her sudden change of moods? Is she bipolar? Why do I feel like we are a newly wed couple. She doing the cooking while me waiting for her food while I'm watching television? I like it" _he thought as a smile slowly crowled on his face (LOL crowled)

_**After couple of minutes...**_

"You can cook" It came out more like a question than a statement if she heard it right

"Is that a question or a compliment?" she sits across him as she grabs the syrup of the pancake

"Compliment" he said seriously

"Thanks" Mikan ordered herself not to blush

"It's ok to blush" he said staring at her face

"Like I will" she rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pancake

"You already are" he said while sipping his coffee

"I'm sick" she reasoned out. Natsume stood from his sit motioning towards to Mikan. She moves back

"Don't move" he said and tip his forehead to her

"You got the Nastume disease for overly thinking of me" he chuckled lightly

"I guess so" his eyes shot straight to Mikan while Mikan froze staring at her plate. Did she actually said that? Her thoughts are running wild as her face becoming redder and redder. Natsume put down his fork leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest waiting patiently for what Mikan have to say.

She finally looked up smirking. Good thing she thought of something.

"I'm thinking of you every second, minute and hour hell everyday-" he is grinning "-plotting the perfect plan for your death" he looks outside the window then back at Mikan

He rolled his eye on what Mikan stated. She can kill anyone but not him and he completely knows that.

"Do you like me?" ignoring her lie he stared at her with his crimson orbs. She flinched but keeps on staring at his killer eyes

"What if I said yes?" she smirked not as clearly enjoying this as much as he is

"Let's see" he sip his coffee and place it gently on the table

"You'll be my girlfriend" he eyed her observing her reaction

"I am already your girl friend"

"Your unbelievably stupid for someone who is rank 2"

she rolled her eyes _Finally he stopped pestering me with his love statements _she thought smirking

She stands up "Since I was the one who cooked you wash the dishes" she sat on the couch ignoring Natsume's tantrum

"Switch it to porn" he said cleaning the table

"Natsume" he looks up and before he knew it the remote control is flying towards his fac with his amazing reflexes he moves aside and caught it with his hand

"Nice try Sakura" he then clicked the channel of porn and washes the dishes with the feeling of victory. She stands up and went to her room. He grabs the remote control turning it to the maximum volume

Mikan stomped her feet towards the living room plugging out the socket and giving Natsume a triumphantly smile.

"Nice try Hyuuga" repeating the words of Hyuuga awhile ago

"Come here Mikan"

"No"

"Please?"

"Ok what!" when Mikan is in front of Natsume he didn't gave her the bubbles or the soap but instead he grabs the bucket with water and soap starting from her head he pours it to her leaving a very angry Mikan

"Bull on alert" he said then they became cats and dogs but this time the cat is chasing after the dog.

_"Now I won't be the one to wash those dishes. I never even wash the dishes before"_ he said and laugh

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** I love reviews and you!


	23. Overnight

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 23**

Mikan's POV

"Hey Hotaru can I stay here for the night" I pleaded while I'm on my sleep wears clutching tightly a pillow on my arm. Wonder why?

"Honey come on let's sleep" That is why I want to get out of my own place. The oh-so-hot Natsume emerged outside my room like he owns it, with a pair of shorts and naked top showing off his perfect fit sexy body. What a show off. This man is totally making me crazy.

"Damn it Hyuuga put some clothes on and get the hell out of my place" I threw the pillow directly to his face and it hits him. I focused my attention to Hotaru ignoring the bastard going inside my room. Hotaru just stared at me with her blank face. Will she let me sleep? I hope so.

"Don't do anything stupid" I stared at her dumbfounded. She shuts the door in front of my face and then she returned holding a freaking! Guess what a condom!

"WTH! Hotaru!" like cue Natsume appeared right beside me grabbing what Hotaru is holding

"Thanks Imai. This sure will help" before I knew it Natsume carried me bridal style inside my room

"Hotaru why the hell-" Natsume kicked the door close with his huge ugly foot

"Just so you know I'm still talking to Hotaru" I headed towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of water drinking it like I haven't drank water since last week

"You sure love water" he chuckled showing off his pearl white teeth

"Your such a show off" I walked around my closet grabbed a certain shirt and threw it on his face

"Will you stop throwing stuff at me. It's irritating" he rolled his eyes and grab the shirt eyeing it then he gave a disapproving look

"Do you think pink is my color?" I thought I grabbed the red one

"Pink looks good on you" he walks inside my closet and shuffled at my belongings. Wow just wow he really likes it here like it's his. God why did you create a man like this? I saw him grab a black shirt with a statement 'HOT' I narrowed my eyes is that mine?

"Much better" he smirked. Oh how I love to remove that smirk of his.

"Now come on" he grabs my arm and dragged me on the bed. He threw me in and now his on top of me. His legs are locking my own legs and his hands grabbing on my wrist. I looked at him with horror

"Don't you dare" I coldly said

"Oh I would" he gave me a sinister grin

"Besides Imai gave us this" he waved it in the air proudly

"Pervert" he moves his face near mine. Only inches away from my lips he rolled to the side and laughed. He freakin laughed at me

"Face" he said in between laughs "Priceless!" I rolled my eyes at him and kicked his *cough*. He groaned in pain.

"Who's laughing now" I chuckled and rolled out of bed

"Damn it Mikan!" he screamed in pain while holding his *cough*. I grab a pillow and hit him

"Get out"

"Don't you order me around like your the boss here"

"It's my place so I'm the boss here. So leave"

"Your making this awfully difficult"

"No. You are" I said. He pulled me on the bed and clutched me tightly with his arms and legs. We are unbelievably close I weaved a sigh of annoyance. Don't let your guard down Mikan the man beside you though he is your friend is a beast taking a human form.

Inside my condo unit WWIII has begun.

O_O

Dishes not being washed, messy couch with bunch of junk foods on the table, a pink shirt lying on the floor, white spots marks iself on the wooden floor courtesy of the drying of soap yesterday morning, shirts are crumpled inside her closet, shoes lying everywhere from their fight last night, and the television is damn on the whole night and now day.

On the bed there she is and him with their feet tangled up to each other. His arm is on his eyes covering the rays of sunlight while Mikan snuggled against his chest. Obviously Mikan is lying on his chest hugging his waist while Natsume's arm serves as her pillow. Strangely only one pillow survived their battle last night.

As Mikan is squinting from the light she looks above her and saw our handsome bad boy Natsume. Her brows knitted to one like she's thinking of why is this man here then it struck her what happened yesterday morning, afternoon and evening. She weaved a long sigh. She sits up and looks around her place and she is on it.

"YAH!" she kicks Natsume's waist simultaneously. He removes his arm on his eyes and look at Mikan with the deadliest glare he could muster

"What the hell do you want!" he hissed at her

"Natsume Hyuuga!" she screech that tick Natsume off. Standing across to her

"Damn it Mikan. Shut the fuck up!" he said in an angry, annoyed tone. He jumps on her bed covering his eyes with his arm

"YOU PERVERTED JACKASS! WAKE UP!" on her hand is a megaphone.A megaphone! That speaks for itself *wink*

In a swift motion Natsume pinned Mikan on the wall. His crimson eyes shows violence and deep anger. He grasp Mikan tightly on her wrist urging her to drop the megaphone she just borrowed from Hotaru. Mikan is not showing any signs of fear but instead amuse being amuse at Natsume's attitude towards rising early.

"What do you want?" he tried to keep his cool but annoyance makes its way on his tone

"For you to get your butt out of my bed which you already did and now release me we'll have some cleaning to do" she calmly said. He released her.

"Thank you" she rolled her eyes

Natsume scrutinize the unit of Mikan and it was so damn messy. Messy is an understatement more like a huge chaos, a disaster, trash. Mikan stands beside him. Her elbow on his shoulder and leaning her head to it.

"Yeah, I know. Your a monster" she threw a huge plastic bag on him and landed perfectly on the floor.

SLAP!

"Damn it Hyuuga I said wake up!" he glared at her controlling his rage to quickly tie her on the corner so that she won't lay a finger on him

"Kitchen and Living room" she points at him "And I" she points at herself "here" she kick his butt and Natsume stumbled outside he almost tripped but he didn't. His Natsume Hyuuga after all. She slam the door shut locking her room with countless locks on it courtesy by her sadistic, evil, cruel best friend Imai Hotaru.

Natsume turns to look at the door. Chuckling to himself. He didn't know why he let's her push him around like this hell even abuse him physically but not emotionally since his so good on that part. He grinned to himself. When was the last time did a mere little girl amuse him like this? Answer... It's his first and his enjoying himsef to the very core.

RING! RING!

Mikan who is fixing her men shirts rises up and search for the ringing phone. She peeks under the bed and saw Natsume's black iphone ringing violently. She reaches it and unlocked the door. She saw Natsume sleeping on the couch. She looks around the place and saw it all shiny the floor, the dishes, the table even the windows for a guy who was born with lots of maids he sure knnows how to clean.

She looks at at caller id and saw that it's Ruka. She shrugs and press the word accept on the screen.

_"Nat-_

"Hey Ruru it's Mikan"

_"Mikan? Did I accidentally called you? Let me check"_

"Idiot"

_"Why are you the one answering Nat's phone?"_

"Simple Ru because his asleep" she lifts Natsumes's head, he groans, she sits on the couch with Natsume's head on her lap.

_"Where exactly are you two?" _

"My apartment or unit"

_"And why is he there?"_

"To pester and annoy me" Natsume snuggles on her lap

_"Since when is he there?"_

"Yesterday morning"

_"Why-_

"Will you cut it out Ruka! You've been asking questions like a damn desperate reporter" she hissed with a loud voice. Natsume opens his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw is Mikan's chocolate orbs. He smirks and grabs the phone on Mikan's hand

"It's me" he reaches Mikan's hair which is dangling on his face and twirls it in his finger

_"Don't tell me you and Mikan slept in 1 room and in one bed" _

"Yeah"

_"D-did you do something?" _he stutters. Natsume smirked

"Secret" he chuckled "Anyway why did you called?"

_"The boy's night out tonight. You in?"_ Natsume looks up at Mikan who is sleeping with her head leaning back

"Don't know yet" he hungs up the phone shuts it off and toss it on the table. He carried Mikan to her room and let her have a nap.

O_O

She wakes up and tries to remember what happened a few hours ago. She remembers that Ruka called, then she sits on the couch with Natsume's head on her lap then she fell asleep.

_So he brought me here? _Natsume break into her room with a soup laddle on his hand

"Lunch time" he called out

"You cook?" she puts on her slippers and descended to the kitchen and saw different kinds of dishes to chinese food to japanese to american food to european style food. She looks at him and smiles. She sits on the stool and so does Natsume. Mikan's look at him

"Did you cooked this?"

"Yeah"

"Teach me how to cook" she demanded

"Our chef cooked this"

"So your bluffing?"

"Yeah"

"I thought so and the cleaning around this place did you did this?"

"Nope"

"Who did?"

"I called our butler and ask for 5 maids"

"What a brat"

"What a pian in the ass" she threw him a glare

"Let's eat" he said

"Good idea"

They ate in silence enjoying the food that the Hyuuga's top chef made.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad I made you laugh with my crazy ideas.

Keep supprting, reviewing, favoriting, alerting my story!


	24. The Girls Night

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 24**

"Bye Natsume" leaning against the side of her door as Natsume heads out of her territory gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'll come back soon" he ruffled her hair and gave her the smirk

"Please don't" she pushes him towards the elevator press the G button which is the ground floor and gave him the friendly pat on the back. She leans to his neck and whispers "Don't you dare come back to my chamber or else I'll beat you until blood chokes out of your dirty lips" coldly being muttered. Her tone of voice shows her fierceness and her undeniably evil side. At this point we can say that Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru are really best friends. She steps back outside the elevator and gave him the eye of a demon.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said having a Cheshire cat smile as the doors of the elevator shuts. That smile suits him.

Mikan gave out a smile. Having Hyuuga over the weekend was not terribly irritating. She would be lying if she says she didn't have fun being around him. Last time she is going crazy over his pestering annoying side but now she finds it rather cute and charming. His smirk though adds to his sexiness but still she prefers the genuine smile he shows her occasionally.

"Damn it Mikan! You love him" she leans over the wall in front of the elevator. She finally admits to herself that she the tough, cold Mikan Sakura fell in love with a jerk a pervert jackass an ass Natsume Hyuuga. She ruffles her hair making her way to her room.

"That took you awhile to actually know that you fell in love with him" Nonoko jumps out of nowhere shaking Mikan

"She is an idiot in this matter" Hotaru plainly stated eating his crab roe flavored ice cream

"That's disgusting" Anna looks at the ice cream of Hotaru and before they knew it she's already in Mars. They go inside of Mikan's place and settling themselves on the couches. Nonoko turns the T.V on switching it to TMZ

"I can't believe a four year old kid would be in the news already" Mikan said while knitting her brows to one

"Yeah but his adorable. I swear when he is a teenager he'll be as hot as Natsume" Sumire comes in with her heels making noise on the wooden floor. She sits beside Mikan grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring it in the empty glass.

"Who is this 4 year old kid you've been talking about" Anna said while caressing her sore forehead. She gave Hotaru the glare and sits on the couch beside Sumire

"Kingston Rossdale" Hotaru plainly said

"That kid? His downright adorable" and Anna starts day dreaming

"Wait and see when Yuu and I will have a baby she or he will be the hottest human being to walk down on earth" Sumire proudly said drinking her wine

"Will be _one_ of the hottest" Nonoko corrected her

"The hottest would be Mikan and Natsume's kid" Anna rolled her eyes. The four girls swiftly turn their head towards Mikan.

"I love him" Mikan throws her face to her palms like being inlove with Natsume made her a screw up teenager

"Of course you do. Ever since the Boracay trip you love him" Nonoko said confidently earning nods to the other 3 girls

"You love my brother! Then you're going to be my sister-in-law?" A raven haired girl exclaimed

"Hey little girl, just in time for the party" Anna runs up to her and hugs her

"Wait a sec. how did you guys" she shot a stare at Anna, Sumire and Aoi "came in here? I mean it officially locks when the door closes and I have the only key" Mikan is in a whirl of confusion. Five girls buries their hand on their pockets and there it goes five shinning keys.

"Where did you g-" Mikan shocked that they have the key to her room

"Hotaru" four girls responded. Mikan shot Hotaru the glare and Hotaru shot her, her smirk

"We are concern about you" Nonoko said

"About what?" Mikan ask

"About you getting pregnant at the wrong age" Anna said heading to the kitchen to start cooking

Mikan shakes her head and chuckled "I have a lot of crazy friends" Hotaru grabs her baka gun "with the exception of Hotaru" Hotaru drops her gun and Mikan gave a sigh of relief. That was close.

"Seriously Mikan, you and Natsume have mutual feelings for each other but both of you are damn stubborn to not admit it to yourselves" Sumire grabs the bottle and pour another round of wine to her glass

"I admitted it few minutes ago" Mikan grabs the bottle and drink it straight to the mouth of the bottle

"And my brother would soon admit it. Before you knew it he would be kneeling on one knee and handing out a ring with a huge diamond on it" Aoi said

"That is a lovely scene" Anna exclaimed with a pan on her left hand and a ladle on her right hand pointing towards them

"Are you a freakin' guy? Drinking the bottle straight to its peak! You" Sumire points at her "should learn some proper etiquette and that's a major turn off towards guys"

"Not my brother. That makes him turn on" Aoi said helping Anna on the kitchen

"I should have acted like a guy years ago" Sumire said

"Too bad he already likes Mikan and you" Nonoko shot Sumire a stare "already have Yuu which is Mikan's cousin" Nonoko turns her head back on the screen now watching Paris Hilton on her tub. *Rolls eyes*

Mikan sits quietly on the couch and staring at the screen in front of her listening to her friends but not uttering a word.

"Yeah I love him by the way. He is awesome, gorgeous, hot and good in bed" this got Mikan's attention and everybody else

"You already done it with Yuu!" the twins exclaimed

Sumire gave them a grin "First we started kissing then he slowly creeps his hand under my shirt and gropes my-"

"Please! Don't talk about Yuu in bed! He is my cousin for Christ sake" Mikan shakes her head trying to clear her mind out of dirty thoughts and images of them doing 'it'

"Ok I won't" Sumire smirked

"I got it on tape" Hotaru plainly said

"No you didn't!" Sumire stands up and rushes towards Hotaru grabbing the CD on Hotaru's hand

The gang stared at Hotaru with fear in their eyes. Is being friends with Hotaru alright?

Mikan rises up and began scanning her room for hidden cameras. None.

"Where are your camera's here Hotaru!" Mikan shot her the glare as Nonoko and Sumire began searching for the cameras as though they are in a treasure hunt

"Not telling" Mikan calms herself she is not an idiot to actually strangle her best friend it's like going on a fight that you knew from the very beginning that you'll going to lose. Mikan screams in frustration which startled the girls

"She" points at Hotaru "is making me crazy" Mikan ruffles her hair in annoyance

"And so are we" the twins, Aoi and Sumire muttered

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Next will be the boy's night out


End file.
